Two Best Friends
by gelphie-otp
Summary: GELPHIE! They're just two friends...two good friends...two best friends...but its gradually turning into more than that.
1. Chapter 1: Girl Problems

_It's been such a long day. _Thought Elphaba after packing up to leave the library for the night. She had spent the last three hours studying and was now exhausted from her own thoughts.

Although it was Thursday night, she expected to have the room to herself for a while because Galinda was suppose to be out with that boyfriend of hers, Fiyero. She and Galinda had started to become rather close these past few weeks but she still enjoyed taking advantage of the time she had alone.

After entering the room and plopping down her books and stachel, the green girl was surprised to see the Galinda was home. The blonde laid across her bed on her stomach. Elphaba tilted her head to see if the blonde was awake before she spoke.

"I thought you were going out tonight, what happened?" she untied her boot and gently kicked them off. Galinda groaned and gripped her stomach tightly as she tried to sit up.

"Are you okay?" Elphaba asked becoming more concerned. The blonde shook her head.

"My stomach really hurts." _Stupid cramps!_ she thought, but refrained from saying that part out loud.

"Will you be okay? Should I get the nurse?" Elphaba asked.

"No, I'll be fine Elphaba. I just needa lay down for a while." Galinda responded, repositioning back to laying on her stomach.

"If you say so..." Elphaba went to pick up the small trash can and sat it beside Galinda's bed. "Here. Keep this close by, incase you have to… you know." she then proceeded to make herself comfortable on her own bed and skimmed through the book she found in the library on Animal rights.

A little over an hour later, Galinda managed to get up to get ready for bed. She pulled out a yellow night gown from her drawer and headed to the bathroom to begin her nightly routine. She took a nice warm shower. Although she normally preferred to take baths, showering was much easier during this time of the month.

After quickly drying off, she looked in the back of the cabinet under the sink for a pad. She had run out a while ago, so luckily she found where Elphaba kept hers, and had been using them all day. _She won't even notice _She thought, as she pulled one out and put it on, not realizing it was the last one.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Elphaba figured it was time for bed as well and went to get ready.

Galinda's cramps were so awful she couldn't even make it to her bed. She collapsed to her knees halfway, and her eyes filled with tears. _My fucking uterus is trying to kill me! _She rolled on to her side and curled into a small ball as the tears began to escape her eyes. Just then, Elphaba came out from the bathroom.

"Uh Galinda? Why are you on the floor?" she asked, before noticing the tears on the blonde's cheeks.

"Galinda! What happened?" The green girl rushed towards her, helped her up and gently guided her to her bed, which was closer than the frilly pink one. She wiped the falling tears away with her thumb. Galinda gripped her lower belly with both hands, and Elphaba understood.

"It hurts that bad?" she asked. Galinda gave a small nod. "If it is not better by tomorrow morning, I'm taking you to the nurse. Okay?"

Galinda just nodded again. She wanted to tell Elphaba the reason she was hurting, but for some reason couldn't bring herself to. She was too busy focussing on how comforting Elphaba was. The way the green girl softly stroked her back and allowed her to rest her head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself because she realized just how close they were.

"Lets get you to your bed." Elphaba said when she noticed Galinda closing her eyes. The blonde pouted, not wanting to break their contact. She snuggled a little closer to her roommate.

"Elphie, can I sleep with you?" she asked.

Elphaba made a weird face and hesitated. But it wasn't because of the suggestion, it was because of the new nickname. _What did she just call me? Elphie? Its a little perky…_

Galinda looked up and noticed the expression on her roommates face and blushed. "Sorry, I'll go to my bed." she said, ashamed of herself and began to get up. Suddenly feeling guilty, Elphaba held on to her.

"No-I mean-you can if you want" she stammered. "I don't take up much space...and if it'll help you feel better…"

The blonde smiled. "Really?"

"Just for tonight." Elphaba warned.

Galinda smiled and got comfortable under the dull colored sheets as Elphaba turned off the light and slid beside her. They laid facing opposite each other until Galinda let out a small moan/cry as the pain started to kick back in. Elphaba turned around wrapped her arm around the girl, pulling her closer and gently rubbed her stomach.

"It'll be okay my sweet. I'm here." _My sweet? Did I just call her my sweet? Where'd that come from?_ Elphaba was grateful the lights were out and Galinda wasn't facing her so she couldn't see her cheeks darkening.

On the other hand, Galinda was smiling to herself at Elphaba's term of endearment. Moments later, Galinda was fast asleep. Elphaba discovered this by the rate of her breathing. She leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on the blonde's cheek.

There was a sudden and new feeling she was starting to have towards her roommate lately. It was something she had never felt with anyone before. It was some kind of fond attachment. Galinda was her first and only friend, therefor she had no experience or knowledge of what friendship was suppose to feel like. But something inside of her was saying that this is more than friendship…

_What is this feeling? _


	2. Chapter 2: More Girl Problems

It was very early in the morning, the sun was barely even up yet. Elphaba tossed and turned, but could no longer find a comfortable position. She glanced over at her blonde roommate, who was spread out across the other half of her bed, sound asleep. She liked having Galinda close to her, despite that fact that she took up most of the space. _You're such a wild sleeper_. Elphaba shook her head and smiled. _But you are quite pretty when you sleep._ She thought to herself, observing the blonde closely.

Elphaba sat up in her bed. She felt a sharp familiar pain in her abdomen. She ignored it at first, but a few minutes later it came back. _What the fuck?_ she adjusted herself in bed. _Ugh please tell me it's not that time… I swear that was not a month._ She got up and made her way to the bathroom. Sure enough it was that time of the month. _Great._

The green girl scrambled through the bathroom cabinet under the sink for pads. She kept hers hidden in the back. She searched and searched, to her luck there were none. _They were here a few days ago, what happened? _

Still pretty tired, she simply shoved a small wad of toilet paper in her underwear and hoped it would last. She headed back to her bed, lightly scooted Galinda over some, and wiggled under the covers.

The green girl awoke several hours later, to her surprise Galinda was already up. She wasn't sure where she had gone, but the blonde girl was no longer stretched across her bed.

"Well look who's up" a familiar voice said.

Elphaba jumped and turned around to see Galinda walking towards her.

"Morning Elphie!" the blonde said, a taking a seat at the end of Elphaba's bed.

"Good morning" the green girl said as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. "Are you feeling better?" she asked with concern.

"Well sorta… but not really, it still hurts, but I'll be ok…I think…" The blonde girl said, gripping her lower belly.

"I wonder what it could be…" Elphaba said, reaching for her glasses off the side table. "Was it something you ate? Or maybe its that bug that's been going around… I'll walk you to the nurse before class."

Galinda sighed. "It's my period".

Elphaba paused for a second. "Oh...You know you could have told me that to begin with."

"I know I thought it'd be too…personal." Galinda said. "Its heavy and it just hurts sooo badly!" Galinda said holding her tummy tightly.

_So you're the one who took my pads_ Elphaba furrowed her brow, but didn't say anything out loud.

"What?" Galinda asked, noticing Elphaba's glare.

"Oh nothing…" Elphaba said rolling her eyes.

"Elphie what is it?" Galinda asked getting annoyed, she hated when Elphaba thought she could read her mind.

"My sweet… did you happen to take something out of the bathroom that belonged to _me_?" The green girl asked.

"What?…Ohhh, umm…well I was all out… and I figured well you're a girl too, so you had to have something around here, I only took a few." Galinda responded.

"A few? There are none left!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Oh…" Galinda blushed slightly. "Did you need them?" she asked.

Elphaba then realized that she didn't have anything on and was probably leaking through her sheets. She sprang out of her bed, embarrassed to see a fairly large stain.

Galinda looked at her not knowing what to say. The green girl sighed.

"Yes, I did!" she said as she turned two shades darker.

"Oh I'm so sorry Elph-" Galinda started. Before she finished Elphaba dashed to the bathroom to clean up.

Minutes later she came out to find Galinda dressed, but laying on her bed still in pain. When the blonde girl saw Elphaba she sprang up and got her shoes.

"Where are you going?" the green girl asked.

"To the convenient mart, right outside campus to get me some… well you some…well us some more-." the blonde said, struggling to stand all the way up.

"You better say here, I'll go." Elphaba said, noticing her roommates struggle. Elphaba had cramps herself, but weren't nearly as bad as Galinda's, she could manage a ten minute walk to the store and back.

"No Elphie, it's my fault we don't have any, I should go…" Galinda insisted.

"I'll go Galinda, you stay here." The green girl demanded. "I don't wanna be worried about you." Elphaba said.

"Okay fine." Galinda said. "Hurry back." she said as she leaned up to kiss Elphaba on the cheek. Elphaba blushed as she grabbed her boots and headed out the door.

Galinda was about to lay down in her bed and cry because of her terrible cramps. She laid there for a second thinking about how comforting Elphaba was last night, and how she actually forgot about the pain when she was next to her...and just now how she insisted she say in the room for her own sake. _Wow, Elphie cares about me… a lot. _

Galinda managed to get out of her bed, and looked over at Elphaba's bed. She removed the stained sheets, and planned to take them down to the laundry room but first she grabbed several dollars out of her purse.

On her way back from the laundry room, she stopped at the vending machine in the lobby of the dormitory and bought a ton of snacks. Chips, crackers, and chocolate of course, along with some of Elphaba's favorite iced tea.

The blonde girl made her way back to the room. Elphaba had still not returned. She sat the snacks on her nightstand, jumped into her bed and dozed off to sleep.

Moments later Elphaba returned. She immediately went to the bathroom to put on one of the pads. She came out and noticed Galinda sound asleep. She watched her for a moment. Her bubbly roommate looked so calm and peaceful when she slept.

Galinda awoke as if she felt Elphaba's stare. "Oh hey you're back" she said with her eyes barely open.

"Yes, you better get up my sweet, class will be starting soon" Elphaba said, kneeling down to Galinda's bed to be at eye level with her. She placed her hand on the blonde's arm and gently stroked.

Galinda propped herself up with her elbow. "Elphie...I don't feel like going to class. We can just say that we're sick and just stay here." Galinda suggested.

"What do you mean _we_?"

"Well I don't wanna stay _alone._"

The green girl shook her head. "We're not skipping class, silly. Atleast _I'm_ not." she said.

"Come on, I got us some of our favorite snacks and stuff, pleeaaase let's stay here" the blonde girl begged.

"Galinda…" Elphaba stood up, about to protest, when she felt the sharp pain in her stomach again. She flinched and then hesitated.

"Alright, perhaps a day off wouldn't hurt us…" she said. Galinda smiled.

"Yay" she said softly, kissing the corner of Elphaba's mouth for a lingering second. Elphaba tensed up as a wave of electricity shot through her body.

"Oh and Elphie, If you haven't noticed, you're sheets out to be laundered, so you can come to my bed." Galinda offered.

"Thanks." Elphaba said with a light smile.

The two friends snuggled under the covers together. They stayed in Galinda's bed nearly the whole day. Munching on snacks, relaxing and cuddling similar to how they did last night. Galinda soon began to doze off. Elphaba did too, with her roommate in her arms.

Something about both girls was starting to change. They were both suddenly wanting and enjoying each others company much more than before.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Dream Too Far

She had the room to herself this afternoon while Galinda was at her architecture class. Elphaba wanted to get in as much studying as possible for her upcoming exam, but it was impossible to focus when her mind kept wandering elsewhere…

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her blonde roommate out of her thoughts. She glanced over at Galinda's bed. The bed they had been sharing every night for over a week.

The blonde would rest her head under the green girls chin as they cuddled against each other. Their bodies fit together perfectly like they were made for each other. Just looking at the bed made Elphaba miss her roommates touch, and secretly wish she was there right now.

_Ugh, focus Elphaba! _she kept telling herself, but clearly it wasn't working.

_Fine. _She closed her textbook. _You wanna think about Galinda? Lets think about Galinda…_

_My sweet Galinda...with her porcelain skin, and those crystal blue eyes and that beautiful blonde hair with curly locks that smell of strawberry shampoo…_

_The way she gets so excited and happy about everything and bounces around our room like a little kid. Normally I'd be extremely annoyed by such perkiness, but she's just so...adorable. She's the only person who can actually break through my shell… make me smile...make me feel like there's more to life…_

_She's beautiful. She's perfect. I would do absolutely anything for her...I think I just might have true affections for her...I think I'm in love with her…._

_You're such a fool Elphaba! Galinda would never feel 'that' way towards you so you shouldn't feel like that towards her! But wait… would she? No! She'd never feel such a way towards a GIRL… she has a boyfriend whom she is very much in love with! _

_Although...we sleep together. But that doesn't mean anything...does it?_

_We've kissed each other. But never on the lips..._

_I'm sure she's never done such things with her other friends though..._

_The thing is, I've just become quite fond of her. Behind all her beauty she has a mind struggling to work. She thinks about things...maybe when her mind is working, she could possibly think on me somewhat fondly...I suspect. I don't know…_

_Oh who am I kidding? I'm losing sight of who I am… an ugly green bean! Even if Galinda did prefer the company of other girls, I would not be that girl…._

_I need to get out of here! I'm a wreck! _ She packed up her books and headed to the library where she planned to spend the rest of the day in hopes of concentrating better.

About an hour later Galinda came home. She was looking forward to seeing Elphaba, but was disappointed to find that she wasn't there.

She had been thinking about her roommate all day and couldn't wait to see her. _What has gotten into me? I'm obsessed with her!_

Though she'd probably deny it if anyone asked, Galinda strongly preferred Elphaba's company over her shallow other friends. Being around them all the time could be so draining. All they did was gossip about others and talk about fashion, boys, etc, etc.

She had so many friends, but Elphaba was really the only one that mattered. The part of the day she looked forward to most was coming back to the dorm to see her Elphie. The two never actually hung out together outside of their room.

Galinda felt comfortable around Elphaba and could just be herself. They would often quietly do their own thing, neither one of them minded the silence. Most of the time they would just have the most random conversations. Sometime Elphaba would explain new things she had been reading that day, occasionally Galinda would be interested and maybe share a few things she had learned as well. And every so often Elphaba would allow Galinda to do her hair, paint her nails, or dress her up. Then at night they'd get into one of their beds and fall asleep together.

There was something about Elphaba that made Galinda feel complete. She was starting to find a piece of herself that she didn't even know she was missing.

Galinda would often find herself observing Elphaba when she wasn't looking. In the most unique way, Elphaba was truly beautiful. She had the softest, smoothest skin. The longest, silkiest hair. Big, beautiful chocolate eyes, and tender lips that she longed to feel against her own.

Just thinking about the green girl made the blonde's pulse rush and her face flush.

_I think I'm in love. _

She looked at the time and realized she had to get ready. She promised Fiyero they would go out this evening to make up for cancelling their last date.

The thing is, she wasn't feeling it with Fiyero anymore.

_My heart belongs to someone else._


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

Fiyero leaned in to kiss her. He pressed his lips to hers but she pulled back after a moment.

"I can't do this." she sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"This. This, Fiyero! I can't do this! I can't do US!" Galinda exclaimed, eyes filling with tears.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No dearest, it's not you...it's me…"

"Wait are you breaking up with me? Galinda please, if I hurt you or upset you in any way I'm really-"

"Don't take it the wrong way. You're a great guy and all, I just- I'm…I'm in love with someone else…" she explained, looking down at her feet.

"Well...that hurts." Fiyero said with disappointment written all over his face.

"I'm sorry! I'm just- I'm just really confused right now and I didn't wanna stay with you and hurt you more by not being fully engaged in our relationship because I'm just a mess right now...and i'm really really sorry!" She said as tears started to spill from her eyes.

"Glin...it's okay. I understand." he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I guess. The heart wants what the heart wants. It's fine. I don't think this was meant to work out anyway. But we can still be friends tho, right?"

The blonde nodded and smiled. She gave him one last hug.

Fiyero walked her to the entrance of her dorm before he left.

While walking down the hallway, Galinda was flooding with thoughts and emotions. She just broke up with her boyfriend because she's in love with her best friend, but she doesn't even know if her best friend likes her _that _way. She couldn't control the tears that were falling from her eyes. She tried wiping them away before entering the room. but it didnt quite work.

"How was your date?" Elphaba asked when the blonde walked in, but didn't bother looking up from her books. When she received no response, she looked up to see that Galinda was crying.

"Whats the matter? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Galinda shook her head and sat down on the edge of Elphaba's bed.

"We broke up."

Elphaba was shocked to hear this, but also….relieved. At the same time she was angry that Fiyero would break her best friend's heart and make her cry like this.

"Galinda, I'll kill him if you want me to." She suggested.

"No Elphie, _I _broke up with him."

"Wait, what? I thought you were in love with him…"

Galinda shook her head again and sighed.

"No, I- I'm in love with someone else…"

"Who would that be?" The green girl asked. Galinda sniffled.

"I can't tell you because I don't know how she'll react if I do…"

Elphaba's eyes widened. _Did she just say 'she'? Oh my Oz, she said SHE!_

When Galinda looked at Elphaba's face, she realised what she had just said.

"Wait-I didn't mean-" She felt her cheeks burning. "You probably think I'm such a freak now! Don't you?" She cried.

"Galinda, my sweet.." Elphaba took her hand. "I don't think that. I would never think that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because...I'm-" Elphaba's cheeks darkened. "I-well...I know what its like to _like_ a girl…"

Galinda's eyes widened at her roommates confession. Elphaba's face was at least three shades darker as she continued.

"And...I-I'm in _love_ with a girl actually-I think…"

The blonde studied the green girl for a moment. She had never heard her stutter or seen her blush _that _much. Could it be that Elphaba feels the same way as her?

_Now is my chance._

"Elphie...I'm in love with _you_" she confessed. The green girls jaw dropped.

"With-with _me?_"

Galinda bit her lip and slowly nodded. Elphaba was completely speechless at the moment. She just heard the words that she never expected to hear in this lifetime. Galinda was anxiously waiting for a response. _Okay say something...please! _She pouted and sighed.

"Look Elphie, If you don't feel the same way it's...fine. I just couldn't keep this a secret anymore…" she looked down at her lap.

"No, no, Galinda" The green girl raised the blonde's chin, so their eyes met. "All this time I was afraid _you _didn't feel the same way as _me._" She explained. Galinda gasped.

"Oh Elphie! You mean it? _I'm _the girl you're in love with?" she asked with a huge smile. The green girl grinned and nodded. The blonde threw her arms around her and kissed her cheek what seemed like a million times. She wanted to kiss her lips and just fully make out with her, but she knew Elphaba was inexperienced, and wasn't sure just how slow they should take things.


	5. Chapter 5: Should I?

The green girl got changed into her nightgown while Galinda was getting ready in the bathroom. She got comfortable in her bed and was soon deep into one of her books. She came back to reality when the bathroom door opened.

Out came her roommate, fresh out of the shower. Elphaba observed the other girl as she walked. She wore a lavender night gown that stopped midway down her thighs. Those natural blonde curls bounced with each step.

However, her curls weren't the only thing that bounced. The green girl couldn't help but notice Galinda wasn't wearing a bra. She herself, went braless quite often. With her small teats it was barely noticable, but with Galinda it was quite obvious.

The blonde's breasts jiggled around. Elphaba tried not to stare at the nipples that poked through the silky nightgown, but it was nearly impossible to tear her eyes away.

Galinda came around to Elphaba's bed.

"Well don't you look comfy, I guess we're sleeping here tonight. Scoot over!" she said with a smile. The green girl was still fixated on her roommates chest.

"Elphie?" the blonde asked, tilting her head. Her cheeks turned bright pink when she realised what Elphaba was staring at. Elphaba looked up and blushed as well.

"Oh-Uh-i'm sorry I-" she was embarrassed and has probably stuttered more tonight than she has in her whole life. Galinda giggled.

"I like when you look at me like that." she said, sitting down on the bed. Elphaba closed the book that was sitting on her lap and set it aside. She was finally able to compose herself.

"Well… you're very beautiful, my sweet." she said. Galinda smiled and scooted closer to her.

"You are too." she said. The green girl looked down at her lap.

"You don't have to lie…" she said.

"Elphie, I'm not lying, you are!" Galinda said. _Why do you think I love you so much? _She held her roommates hand in both of was the only person to ever call Elphaba beautiful.

"You're the only person who sees me in such a way, my sweet. I mean, I'm flattered, but I just don't understand what it is about me that would ever appeal to you…" Elphaba said.

_Uh, everything_. Galinda thought.

"You might not think you're perfect, but to me you are." she said. Elphaba smiled lightly, looking into her roommates eyes.

Galinda held the green hand tighter, and stared at the girls lips, imagining what they might feel like against hers.

_I have you right here… should I…? _She contemplated, desperately wanting to kiss the lips in front of her.

"That means a lot Galinda." Elphaba said, breaking the silence.

Galinda adjusted herself, trying to think of something to say.

"One thing I love most about you Elphie, is that there are two sides to you." Galinda started.

"What do you mean?" Elphaba asked.

"Well I don't know, It's just that you act different around me than others. Everyone else sees you as being antisocial, sarcastic, bitter, introverted…" she tried to avoid using the words 'green' and 'freak'. She was able to overlooked the green a long time ago, and certainly didn't see Elphie as a freak.

"But towards me, you're so warm, caring, and nice. I feel bad that other people don't get to see this side of you, but I also feel lucky because its like you reserve it specifically for me." Galinda gave big grin that Elphaba couldn't help but return.

"I also think I'm the only person you would actually put down a book to talk to…" she said. The green girl chuckled softly.

"Its true, you're an extreme bookwormer!" Galinda said as she lightly nudged her in the arm. This time Elphaba let out a full laugh.

"Bookwormer?" she said mockingly.

"Yes you take bookworming to the extreme!" The blonde said. The green girl laughed again.

"You should 'bookworm' with me sometime, since it is now a verb." she said jokingly.

"Yeah right" the blonde said, nudging her roommate again. Elphaba plucked her on the forehead.

"Ow!" Galinda said, surprised by the action. She raised her fingers about to pluck her back.

"Don't you dare!" The green girl said, looking out of the corner of her eye. Galinda plucked her anyway, Elphaba lightly hit her, and the blonde girl hit her back. They play fought for a while until Galinda was basically wrestling on top of Elphaba.

"Get off of me little one!" she said as she pushed Galinda off to the side.

The blonde laid there not saying anything. Elphaba thought she had hurt her, until she saw a smile creep to her face. They laid there staring at each other for a while until they both burst out laughing.

They continued laughing, not even knowing what was funny anymore. Galinda loved hearing Elphaba laugh so freely. Elphaba's laugh is actually what kept Galinda laughing. _She has such a funny laugh. It's more like a cackle, I love it._

Galinda didn't realize she was on the edge of the bed until she rolled over and hit the floor. Elphaba stopped laughing at the sound of the thump.

"Galinda!" she called out. She leaned down to help the blonde back up. She pulled her up next to her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Elphie. But when did our floor get so hard?" she said adjusting herself on the bed. Elphaba stroked a blonde locke behind the girls ear.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you to the edge." she said as she rested her hand on the blonde's shoulder. She raised her head as her chocolate eyes met the sapphire ones in front of her.

Galinda was about to respond, before she got lost in her roommates eyes. The green hand on her shoulder gently slid down her arm, Galinda grabbed it and held it in both of hers.

_You're right here. I have you. Should I…?_ Galinda thought as she stared down at the green girl's lips.

Suddenly, she stopped thinking, closed her eyes, and slowly moved her lips closer to Elphaba's. The green girl stayed completely still, watching the Galinda's lips move closer to hers.

When the pink lips were less than a inch away, Elphaba leaned in and pressed her lips against her roommate's.

Galinda was surprised at first, but then put her arms around Elphaba and engaged in the kiss. It was a magical experience. Both their hearts danced around in their chests. They had both wanted this for so long.

When they finally released, they kept their eyes locked on each other. Elphaba bit her lip and smiled. That was her very first kiss, ever. Galinda has had many kisses before, but none of them felt as special as this.

As if reading each other's minds, they both leaned in at the same time to passionately kiss each other again

The kiss deepened and deepened. Elphaba pulled the blonde on top of her. She felt Galinda's warm tongue rubbing against her lips and allowed it to enter. She shivered at the new sensation, and enjoyed it.

They eventually pulled away to breathe. The two girls laid side by side, silently. Minutes later, Galinda propped herself up with her shoulder.

"Elphie…" she started.

"Yes?" The green girl said, propping herself up as well.

"I love you." Galinda said, staring into her eyes. Elphaba smiled.

"I love you too, my sweet." Elphaba responded, as she leaned over and kissed Galinda on her lips one last time.


	6. Chapter 6: When I'm Next To You

_Where is she? It's after 9:00 _Galinda thought as she looked out the window for her Elphie. She checked the time again. It was 9:27pm. Elphaba had gone to the library earlier to do some studying, she had promised she'd return before 9:00, so Galinda was very worried by now. _Sweetheart, where are you?_

Moments later, she heard the door unlocked and Elphaba limped inside.

"Elphie! You had me worried sick!" The blonde ran up to her, about to throw her arms around her, until she saw bruise on the side of Elphaba's face and noticed her roommate's limp.

"Oh my Oz! Elphie what happened to you?"

"I…fell down…the stairs… outside the library" Elphaba said painfully. Galinda gasped.

"Those stairs are concrete! How many was it?" she asked.

"About nine or ten…" the green said, taking another limp towards her bed.

"Oh Elphie, come here!" the said, pulling her by the arm. Elphaba flinched.

"Ahh, Galinda, easy…its my shoulder too!" she tried to shout. Galinda loosened her grip and gently guided the other girl to her bed.

"You walked all the way here, alone, while you're this hurt?" Galinda asked.

"What else was I to do my sweet?" the green girl said, struggling to adjust herself on her bed.

"You could have called for help" the blonde said, stroking the long raven hair behind the girls ear.

"Well nobody else is at the library this late."

"That bruise doesn't look good." Galinda said feeling Elphaba's cheek.

"Ow" the green girl flinched again.

"Elphie let me see your shoulder" Galinda demanded. She tried sit her roommate up some, not realizing she was hurting her more.

"Ow, ow, ow! Galinda!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Just let me-" the blonde tried pulling down the collar of the dark blue frock, revealing some of the bruise.

"That hurts- Ow-Galinda… STOP!" Elphaba screamed.

The blonde jumped back. Elphaba didn't mean to yell, but she did.

"I'm just trying to help you!" Galinda shouted.

"Well you're not helping! You're making it worse!" Elphaba snapped again. Galinda frowned. _Shit, did I hurt her feelings? _Elphaba thought.

"I was just really worried about you and now you're hurt. It's really hard to see you like this. Excuse me for caring so much! You don't have to be so stubborn!" Galinda exclaimed. She turned away but immediately regretted that last part. _Oh no, did I hurt her feelings?_

Elphaba didn't intended for any of this to happen. All she wanted was to come home and cuddle with Galinda. Now she's injured and the girl she loves is mad at her.

"Galinda…" Elphaba started.

Galinda turned around when she heard a small crack in the green girls voice, then she saw something she had never seen before in her roommate's eyes. Tears.

Galinda froze. She had never ever seen Elphaba cry before, let alone show any sign of vulnerability.

She was still paused, not knowing what to say. When a tear rolled down the green cheek, the blonde wiped it off.

"Elphie, I didn't mean to hurt you, or snap at you…I'm sorry." the blonde said wiping off another tear. Seeing Elphaba cry made Galinda want to cry, but at the same time she wanted to be the strong one for once.

"No my sweet, I snapped at you first, _I'm _sorry" Elphaba said. She was slightly embarrassed by her emotions, but if she were to cry infront of someone, she was glad it was only Galinda. She sniffed back the rest of her tears, not allowing nymore to fall.

The blonde leaned in to softly kiss the green girl on the lips. The pain from Elphaba's bruises momentarily went away when she felt the soft lips of her roommate on her own.

Galinda got up. "How about I go get you some ice?" she suggested. Elphaba nodded.

"Let me help you get out of your dress first, its torn." The blonde suggest as she got up to get Elphaba's nightgown and gently helped her stand up.

Elphaba's heart was racing. The thought of Galinda helping her change made her a little... nervous.

The blonde's heart was beating fast as well. She looked into Elphaba's eyes for permission, and the green girl didn't protest, so she proceeded to unbutton her frock.

"Wait." Elphaba stopped her halfway. "I can do it" she said uncertainly. Galinda stopped to let her take over.

Due to her bruise, it was painful for her to get the frock past her shoulder. Galinda noticed this and helped. Soon the dress dropped to the floor and the green girl was in nothing but her panties. She blushed and subconsciously covered her small bare breasts. Galinda had never seen Elphaba uncovered. She glanced down briefly then caught sight of her breasts before she covered them. She looked up and their eyes met for a second, Elphaba quickly averted hers away looking embarrassed and afraid. Galinda wanted to reassure her roommate that she wasn't judging her. _She's so insecure. _

"You're beautiful." she whispered as she unfolded the nightgown and helped her into it, then guided her back to her bed.

"I'll go get your ice." She said. Elphaba nodded.

When the blonde girl returned, she sat down next to Elphaba and slowly raised the ice pack to her bruised shoulder. The cold shocked the green girl at first, but she soon adjusted to it.

A few minutes later, Elphaba finally broke the silence.

"Thats enough my sweet" she said, lifting the ice pack.

"Does it feel better?" the blonde asked.

"A little." the green girl responded.

"I don't like seeing you hurt, I wish I could make you completely better." Galinda said, setting the ice pack down on the side table.

"Just being next to you makes me feel better, my pretty." Elphaba said. Galinda smiled. _She says the most romantic things and doesn't even notice._

She got up and came around to the side of her roommate that wasn't bruised. She laid back on the bed beside her and stroked her fingers through her hair. Elphaba rested her head on Galinda's shoulder and closed her eyes. Galinda leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. _I feel better when I'm next to you too Elphie._


	7. Chapter 7: Study Break

Elphaba sat at her desk and worked on her homework. Galinda was stretched out across her bed working on hers as well. But of course with her short attention span, she eventually got bored and began twirling her pencil around.

She was good at twirling things around like a ninja, but the pencil flung out of her hand and went somewhere under her bed.

"Whoops" she said as she leaned over the side of her bed to get it.

Elphaba watched the blonde as she searched for her pencil.

"Hmm, where'd it go?" Galinda said leaning lower and lower, looking under her bed.

Elphaba's eyes widened as her roommate's skirt fell above her waist and her pink panties were completely exposed.

"Elphie my pencil completely disappeared, do you see it?" The blonde asked.

"No…" Elphaba started. "But I _do _see somebody's underwear"

Galinda raised her head and smirked.

"Do they look nice?" She asked slightly shaking her behind in the air.

"Very nice." Elphaba said rolling her eyes and trying to fight the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Oh here it is!" Galinda said, picking the pencil up and pulling her skirt down.

"Great, now let me finish my assignment." The green girl said, returning to her work.

"No but Elphie you promised we'd take a break soon." Galinda whined. Elphaba tried ignoring her, but she kept rambling on..

"… a promise is a promise and what's the point of studying without taking breaks in between, and…"

Elphaba got up and made her way to Galinda's bed while she was still talking. She knew the only way to get her roommate quiet. She approached the blonde, leaned down and pressed her lips against hers. Galinda was caught off guard for a moment, but soon melted into Elphaba.

The green girl soon pulled away and waited for a response.

"Wow." Galinda said with a small laugh. "Is that your way of telling me to shut up?"

"I don't know," Elphaba shrugged. "But it works" she smiled.

"Well I like it" Galinda smiled back.

Elphaba turned to go back to her desk and Galinda frowned.

"Wait, that's it?"

"For now," Elphaba started. "This essay is important." She said.

"Oh I see, but your girlfriend isn't?" Galinda questioned. She soon realized what she just said. She and Elphaba both liked each other and have kissed several times before, but had never actually established each other as girlfriend and girlfriend. She wasn't sure how Elphaba would respond.

The green girl stopped and turned back around. She hesitated for a moment and looked at the blonde who tried not to blush anymore than she already was. A small smile crept to her face.

"I didn't say that Galinda…" she started. "My girlfriend is _very _important." She said as she sat back down next to the blonde and smiled. Galinda tried holding back her big smile.

"Aww, really?"

"Yes" Elphaba nodded. Galinda stared at her a moment.

"Well prove it." She said as she closed her eyes and waited for a kiss. The green girl smiled and kissed Galinda again.

She pulled the girl closer to her and held on to her waist. The blonde wrapped her arms around her as their mouths intertwined.

"Elphie," Galinda said when they were finally done. "You're a really good kisser."

"Thank you," Elphaba started. "Well you're the only person I've ever kissed, I guess I learned from you.. your quite good yourself." She said, moving a blonde curl behind the girl's ear to see her beautiful eyes.

"You know Elphie, my girlfriend is _very_ important too." Galinda said. Elphaba smiled.

"I'm glad to know that."


	8. Chapter 8: Study Break (continued)

**I updated this chapter a lot. it moved too quickly and it felt like there should have been more to it.**

* * *

"Would you like for me to prove it?" Galinda asked, placing her hands on Elphaba's shoulders (which were healed now) and slowly moved them down.

"Well I believe you-but-I mean, if you want-" Elphaba stuttered.

Galinda slowly unbuttoned the top of Elphaba's shirt, revealing her green chest. Realizing that the green girl once again wasn't wearing a bra.

"Ga-linda…" Elphaba said as she watched the pink fingers undo her buttons all the way down. Elphaba's body tensed up, but she still didn't protest.

"Relax." Galinda whispered, as she pulled her shirt all the way off, exposing her small green breasts. Elphaba immediately covered herself.

"Oh stop it" Galinda said "You're gorgeous!" She leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Would you like this?" The blonde said as she took off her top. She unhooked her bra and took it all the way off as well and tossed it to the side.

Elphaba's eyes widened. Galinda's fully round breasts were right in front of her.

"_You're _the gorgeous one" she said softly, before finally looking up. Her face flushed. Galinda was so beautiful she felt even more discouraged of her own body. The blonde smiled and removed Elphaba's hands from covering herself. She kissed her on the lips again and Elphaba kissed her back. A tingling was starting to build between Elphaba's legs. The blonde felt the same way.

They kissed and kissed until Elphaba fell backwards and the blonde was on top of her. Their lips and chests pressed against each other.

Galinda kissed her girlfriend down her neck and all the way down to her breasts.

"Ga…Galinda…" Elphaba breathed out.

She gave the dark green nipples several flicks with her tongues and a small bite with her lips before she began to suck them. The green girl moaned.

The blonde soon laid beside her.

"We can stop now if you want" Galinda said, hoping she wouldn't agree. Elphaba looked at her and shook her head.

"No, I don't think I want to…" she said as her gaze went downward to the blonde's breasts. Galinda grinned.

"They're all yours" she said.

Elphaba hesitated. She had never even been close to going this far with anyone before and couldn't believe it was really happening now. She always had thoughts of touching Galinda in improper ways but Galinda was never hers to touch. Now she is hers, and she wants her to do it. The green girl glanced up at Galinda who was waiting. She smiled, reached over and tentatively cupped her girlfriend's boobs and gave them a small squeeze. She was surprised by how soft they were. Of course she had felt her own breasts before, but they were no where near as big as Galinda's. The green girl squeezed and pulled.

"Oh Elphie" Galinda with delight.

The green girl slowly brought her mouth down to softly kiss the blonde's breasts. When it was apparent that Galinda was enjoying it, her confidence grew and she wrapped her lips around a light pink nipple and gently suckled.

She brought her lips back up and they continued to kiss each other passionately. Galinda pulled Elphaba's skirt down and shimmied out of hers as well.

"You're so sexy." the blonde purred in her girlfriend's ear. The green girl flushed at their sudden lack of clothing. The blonde kissed her way down to Elphie's breasts and sucked a small nipple as her hand continued south, towards Elphaba's black panties, until it reached its destination, where no other hand had gone before.

Elphaba breathed in sharply and tingles flooded through body. She felt as though she was about to lose control of herself.

"G-Galindaaa I-"

The blonde softly rubbed her girlfriends nether lips until she felt a wetness seep through the green girl's underwear and onto her fingers. Then she began to pick up the pace. The green girl twisted and moaned.

Galinda wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, but that didn't discourage her. She knew Elphaba had just as little experience with this as her. She just imagined the things that felt good to her when she use to do this to herself at home under the covers at night, and just went with her instinct. From the responses the green girl's body was giving, she had a feeling she was doing it right.

She moved her mouth back up to Elphaba's, softly sliding her tongue in. Their hard nipples rubbed against each other and their hips grinded in rhythm. They pleasurably moaned each other's names between kisses.

They laid their a moment together and after a while fell asleep with their lips still connected.

Much later, Elphaba finally woke up. She wasn't sure what time it was, but it was completely dark outside. Feeling extremely exposed she reached for her shirt and quickly put it on. She glanced over at Galinda who was sound asleep and completely uncovered. Her mind shifted back to their 'study break' _Did that really just happen? _She had never done anything like that before. She was surprised Galinda enjoyed touching her in such ways, and allowed her to do the same in return. She watched Galinda while she slept, wanting to reach out and cup her unclad breasts again. blefore she could, the blonde's eyes fluttered open.

"Elphie? What time is it?" she asked.

"Late. Let's dressed and ready for bed, my love." the green girl said. Galinda blushed slightly at the realization that she half naked. She nodded in agreement.

After getting into her pajamas, Elphaba thought about that essay that she never finished. Then she thought about her girlfriend who she'd much rather be laying down with right now instead. _Yeah the essay can wait. _She thought as she got into bed with Galinda.

"We should take breaks like _that_ more often." the blonde, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9: Together, Always

A few weeks past. The girls were falling in love with each other more and more each day. What a bizarre twister of fate. They never expected to turn out like this, to care for each other so deeply. What were their lives even about before they met one another? They certainly couldn't imagine how it would be to live without each other.

It was late at night. Galinda tossed and turned in her sleep.

"They're coming for you!" she cried out. "No please! I'll tell everyone the truth!"

Elphaba, who was laying right beside her, awoke with a start. She sat up half way and noticed her girlfriend's rapid breathing as her bottom lip quivered.

"Galinda?" she whispered as she placed a hand on her.

The blonde's eyes shot open. She wiped away the few tears rolling down her face. She soon remembered where she was, and saw Elphaba sitting up next to her with a concerned look on her face.

"Bad dream?" The green girl asked. Galinda nodded. Elphaba laid the blonde back down and cradled her cheek. Galinda sniffled and tried not to cry anymore.

"It was only a dream my sweet. Everything is alright. Just try to go back to sleep. I'll be right here, okay?" the green girl said. Galinda nodded again, and closed her eyes. Elphaba eventually drifted back to sleep.

"Oh Elphie! No! ELPHIE!" the blonde cried out again, minutes later.

"ELPHIE!"

Elphaba jumped up. Galinda was squirming around and her face was covered in tears.

"Galinda? Galinda!" The green girl shook her. The blonde awoke again, shaking in fear. Elphaba immediately grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Shhh, my sweet, I'm right here. It's alright. Just breathe." Galinda slowly began to calm down, knowing Elphaba was still with her.

"Hush now, my pretty." Elphaba gently rubbed her roommates back. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

"Elphie" Galinda said, finally calm again. She looked directly into Elphaba's eyes.

"Stay with me, always, please." Galinda begged.

"I'll never leave you." Elphaba said, still stroking the girl's back. Galinda laid her head down on the green girls chest. The soothing sound of Elphaba's heartbeat helped the blonde fall back to sleep.

Elphaba sat there thinking for a moment. _Who was coming for who? Tell who the truth? And why did you call out my name that way? Was something happening to me? _She had no idea what Galinda possibly could have been dreaming, but she was glad it was over for now.

Galinda woke up late the next morning. From Elphaba's love and comfort, the fear from her dream had faded away. That was until she looked to her right and didn't see her roommate next to her.

"Elphie?" she called out.

"Elphaba!" she shouted. She began to panic until she heard the door unlock. The green girl came inside, carrying orange juice and bagels.

"Elphie! Where were you?" Galinda asked.

"I went to get breakfast." The green girl started. "I didn't wake you, I figured since there were no classes today, you'd want to sleep in. But I brought back some-"

"You had me really worried!" Galinda cut her off. Elphaba noticed a crack in the girl's voice and the anxiety on her face.

"Galinda, you're trembling… are you alright?" she said as she sat everything down and took a seat beside the blonde on her bed. Galinda shook her head and tried to hold back her tears.

"Ohh…are you still shaken up from last night?" the green girl asked. The blonde nodded.

"Do you wanna talk about it? Perhaps you'd feel better if you told me." Elphaba offered.

Galinda wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"These people… I don't remember why, but they were after you." Galinda started.

"Me?" Elphaba said confused. The blonde nodded.

"They wanted to kill you… there was nothing I could do to stop it… they melted you with water."

"They melted me? That's absurd." the green girl said.

"You were dead and I was left only on my own and I was _never _gonna see you again." Galinda said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Elphaba put her arm around her. She didn't know exactly what to think of this dream, It didn't make sense to her.

"My sweet, It was only a dream. I'm right here with you, I'm perfectly fine." She reassured the blonde.

"I know it was only a dream…but the sting to me, was _real_." The blonde stated as another tear rolled down her face. "Elphie, you mean absolutely everything to me! I don't wanna even imagine my life without you. I don't how I would ever survive!" Galinda said as she held Elphaba's hand

"You're very, very, special to me too Galinda . I could never imagine my life without you either. You're not going to lose me and you'll never be alone. I won't leave you." The green girl said, gripping the blonde's hand tighter.

"You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart. We're going to be together, always. Can't you see that?" Elphaba said as she leaned in and kissed the girl gently on the lips. Galinda smiled and lightly kissed her back. They stayed connected for minutes until Galinda broke it.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"I promise." Elphaba whispered back, kissing her again.


	10. Chapter 10: Difficulties

On her way to Dr. Dillamond's class, Elphaba unexpectedly came across her girlfriend sitting on a nearby bench.

"Hey pretty girl" she said approaching her with a smile.

"Oh! Hi there Elphie!" the blonde said looking up from her belongings, somewhat startled. "Have a seat" she smiled and patted the space next to her.

Realizing that they had a little time to kill before class, Elphaba gladly sat down. Galinda checked to see if anyone was watching before giving her girlfriend a quick kiss. They were mindful about displaying their affections in public.

"I didn't expect to see you here, I thought you'd be with Pfannee or Shenshen maybe." Elphaba said. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"I'm not in the mood to be around them, sometimes its just nice to be alone, you know?"

"Oh so should I leave?" The green girl asked teasingly.

"No Elphie! I enjoy _your _company"

The green girl chuckled, then pulled out a small bag of pretzels from her bag.

"Would you care for some?" she ask her girlfriend.

"Ooh sure, I didn't have much for lunch today." The blonde said, taking a large handful.

"We should probably start to make our way to class" Elphaba suggested, after they've chatted for several minutes.

"Ughh but class is so borrendifying!"

The green girl rolled her eyes and pulled her girlfriend to her feet. "Let's go" she said, and nearly dragged her the whole way to the history building.

Elphaba was usually the main participant during Doctor Dillamond's lectures. Galinda never participated. She tried to pay attention, but was always lost and never knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Alright class, I've graded your writing assignments from last class, which I will now be passing out." The Goat said.

"Excellent work as always, Miss Elphaba." he said, handing her the paper with a big A+.

"Miss. Gkkkkklinda….see me after class." He handed her the paper, flipped over so the grade wasn't visible. The blonde peeked underneath to see it and frowned.

When class was dismissed, Galinda sighed and slowly packed up her things. The rest of the students rushed out, but Elphaba waited around until everyone was gone.

"You'll be fine my sweet, its probably nothing too serious."

The blonde shrugged. They gave each other hug, resisting the temptation kiss, knowing there was a teacher in the room.

"I'll see you later this evening." The green girl said, giving the blonde's hand a small squeeze before exiting. Galinda made her way to the Goat's desk.

"Miss Upland, I wanted to speak with you about you about your grade in this class. It's not very well. What is troubling you? Are you _reading _the chapters I assign?"

"I am...well I'm trying…" The blonde said averting her eyes.

"You'll need to try harder. Its going to require a lot of work to bring your grade up. If written assignments don't seem to be your strength, you can try participating more in class. But you'll need to put in more study time and read the chapters so you'll understand it. You'll need at least a B on the next test if you plan on passing this semester." He explained.

Back at her dorm, Elphaba was still out, so Galinda tried to get started on her studies. _Alright time to learn... Woah! My nail is chipped! How horrendible! When did that happen? ...Ugh focus Galinda!_

She opened her textbook and began to read.

_...'Many ears- YEARS...after...the war enbed...enbed?...ended, and fallowing the con-con-conclusion...Ughh, my head hurts!_

This happened often when she tried to read. Word and letters would get jumbled and mixed up. She always tried to overcome it, but if she tried too hard or read for too long, she would get headaches or start to feel dizzy.

_The Goat said to read so I'll understand, but I don't understand what I'm reading!_

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" She screamed. As if on cue Elphaba had just walked in.

"What can't you do, my sweet?" She asked. Galinda sighed and put her hands to her face.

"Its just hard for me to study..." the blonde started. Elphaba sat down beside her to listen.

"My grades aren't good and Doctor Dillamond said I need to work harder and get at least a B on the next test so I don't fail, but I just don't understand it!" She cried.

"What about it are you not understanding? I feel as though the textbook explains it pretty well."

"I'm trying to read it just gets really confusifying when I read sometimes." She said. Elphaba thought for a moment.

"I have noticed you seem to have trouble with that...I've just never wanted to point it out. Is there a reason for it?"

Galinda took a deep breath. She had never really discussed this with anyone before.

"I've had difficulties since I was little... Momsie and Popsicle never fully wanted to accept the fact that I'm somewhat...dys-umm what's the word?"

"Dyslexic." Elphaba helped out.

"Yeah. They were convinced I'd grow out of it, but I never did. I had a tutor back at home to help me, but she would kinda just make me feel even more stupid."

"Don't say that Galinda, you're _not_ stupid."

"But I'm not smart like you Elphie. You're so good at everything and...I'm just a pretty face. I guess the term 'dumb blonde' kinda suits me."

"Stop it my sweet. That's not true. I know you're intelligent and you can do it if you try."

"But I _am _trying."

"Maybe I can help you." Elphaba suggested.

"You can?"

"Of course. I understand the subject pretty well. I can tutor you. With the right help you'll definitely be able to pass."

"Oh thank you, Elphie! You're the best!" The blonde the her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, we have about two weeks before the next test, so we're gonna study _everyday _until then." Elphaba explained.

Galinda smiled mischievously and walked her fingers up Elphaba's arm.

"Will we be taking _breaks _in between these study times Elphie?" She smirked.

The green girl blushed furiously and swallowed.

"We won't be taking _those _kind of breaks. I need you 100% focussed."

Galinda pouted.

"But, maybe after you pass the test we can have a little..._celebration._" Elphaba suggested. The blonde smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Let's get started." Elphaba said as she kicked off her boots and picked up Galinda's text book.

"Have you read chapter 5?" She asked.

"I've been trying to, but..."

"Hmm" Elphaba pondered for a while, trying to think of the best way to teach her struggling roommate.

"Perhaps I can read it _to _you and then you can tell me what you've gained from that?" She suggested.

"That could work." Galinda nodded.

They got together in a comfortable position (but not too comfortable, so they wouldn't be falling asleep) and Elphaba began to read.

"Many years after the war ended, following the conclusion of The Great Drought, our Wonderful Wizard arrived in Oz..."

They made that a routine for the next few nights. Elphaba would read the chapter, Galinda would listen, then they would have a small discussion afterwards to make sure she fully understood it. She also began helping her out in a few other subjects she had been lacking in as well.


	11. Chapter 11: I Can Do It

"I don't know if I can do this Elphie, I just so much information to remember."

"You can do it Galinda."

"I don't know..."

"Galinda, if I didn't think you could do it, I wouldn't keep telling you that you can. I believe in you, you just gotta believe in yourself. Now tell yourself you _can_ do it."

"But..."

"Say it." The green girl demanded.

"I can do it." The blonde said quietly.

"Louder."

Galinda dramatically sighed. "I can do it!"

"Like you mean it."

"I CAN DO IT!"

"Like you _really _mean it."

"I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO IT ELPHIE!" She yelled. Elphaba smiled.

"That my girl." She patted her on back.

* * *

"Now class, who can tell me what signified Archduke Winkifred's assassination?" Doctor Dillamond asked.

Elphaba refrained from putting her hand up. _Come on Galinda, you know this._

_Oh! Oh! I know this! Elphie and I talked about it last night! _The blonde raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Gkkkklinda?"

"There were shots heard from down the street."

"Very good! Now, can someone tell me what important event followed this?"

Galinda's hands shot up again.

"The first Animal was appointed to the Hall of Approval!"

"Excellent Ms. Upland. I'm very impressed."

When class was over, Elphaba and Galinda met up outside in the hallway.

"See, you really are learning. I've never seen you participate in class that much."

The blonde grinned. "Thanks Elphie" she leaned up and placed a kiss on her cheek. They both looked around cautiously to make sure no one saw.

"Hey do you have plans after lunch tomorrow?" She asked. The blonde shook head.

"Let's meet at the Quoxwood tree near the library."

The next day Galinda met her roommate at the location she suggested.

"Hi!"

"Hello, my pretty"

"So what are we doing?

"I thought it'd be fun to study somewhere outside our room for once." Elphaba said. Knowing her girlfriend wouldn't want to sit on the grass, she took off her sweater and spread it out on the ground and signaled for Galinda to have a seat.

"Time for a pop quiz!" She said with a grin.

"Wait, a quiz?"

"Trust me, you know this" the green girl said pulling out the book.

"Okay, what was the Emerald City called, before the renaming?"

"Ozmatown?"

"Thats right!"

"And what began construction a year later?"

"Umm...the Yellow brick road!"

"Correct!"

Question after question, Galinda got super excited as she continued to get them right.

"You got them _all _right Galinda!" Elphaba exclaimed. They both squealed and hugged each other tightly. Galinda had no idea Elphie was capable of making such a girly sound.

Still hugging, they both fell over and started laughing, and laughs soon turned into kisses.

They ended up doing this every afternoon for the next few day. Not just for studying, but because they had fun together and enjoyed being around one another. They had plenty of privacy because students hardly came by there during that time of day.

One day a few of Galinda's friends just so happened to be walking by and came across the two of them in their special spot.

"There she is!" Shenshen pointed out as she Pfannee made their way towards them.

"So _this_ is why you've been blowing us off everyday Galinda! To hang out with the green bean!?" She shouted.

"I swear, you've been way too nice to her lately. Its understandable that with your kind nature you feel sorry for her, but no need to torture yourself like this!" Pfannee added.

"Well I'm-" Galinda started.

"Come with us, we're meeting Milla at Ozbucks!" Shenshen cut in and pulled Galinda to her feet.

Elphaba picked up her things and stood up as well.

"Go ahead, my sweet. We'll finish this later" she said quietly with slight disappointment in her tone.

"Elphie wait!" Galinda called, but the green girl was already gone. So she ended up spending the rest of the day with her other friends. She couldn't enjoy herself because she felt guilty and couldn't take her mind off of Elphie.

* * *

The day of the test arrived rather quickly. Elphaba zipped through hers like it was nothing, and was the first to hand it in of course. Galinda got through hers very easily as well.

_Wow I actually know this! Woah! I know this too! And this! And this!_

She ended up handing in her paper not so long after Elphaba.

Doctor Dillamond handed back the graded tests to the students on their way out.

"Outstanding work Ms. Upland" The Goat smiled as he handed Galinda her test. As made her way out to hallway to meet her girlfriend, she couldn't wipe the grin from her face.

"So?" The green girl asked.

"I got an A!" she shouted, holding up her paper.

"Oh Galinda! I'm so proud of you!I knew you could do it!"

The blonde pulled her in for a hug.

"Well I couldn't have done it without _you _Elphie" She was so excited right now, she didn't care who was around or who was watching, she wanted to give her girlfriend the biggest kiss ever. Their lips barely touched before the green girl pulled back.

The blonde pouted. They didn't normally display affections in public like this, but being rejected still hurt. Galinda was starting to noticed that Elphaba was usually the one to pull away, sometimes even from the the smallest of things.

"I have something for you when we get back to our room." Elphaba brought up, somewhat attempting to make up for the fact that she didn't kiss her.

"Okay! I can't wait" The blonde smiled before the two parted ways for the rest of the day.


	12. Chapter 12: Celebration

**I updated this chapter a little (as well chapter 8) I felt like it moved too quickly without enough detail**

* * *

"Oh my! Elphie this beautiful!" Galinda exclaimed as she picked up the silver necklace. It had a heart shaped charm with small pink jewels.

"I wanted to get you a present for working so hard, and well, it's not much, but its something and...it reminded me of you."

"I love it! Help me put it on?"

The green girl hooked the necklace around the blonde's neck.

"It looks even more beautiful _on _you, my pretty girl." She said before pressing her lips to Galinda's. The blonde wrapped her arms around the green girl's neck, and she held on to her waist as her hands moved down to gently cradle her backside. It was a long, heartfelt, loving, kiss.

"_That's _the kind of kiss I've been waiting for all day." The blonde said when they were finally done.

"Me too, my precious love. I'm sorry about pulling away like that earlier…" Elphaba started. "I am in no way embarrassed of our relationship. I just don't want _you _getting embarrassed _because of me._ I don't care about what people think of me, but I care about what they think of you. You see how awful they treat me, and I don't want anyone treating you that way because you have feelings for me. You don't deserve it."

Galinda suddenly felt extremely guilty that her girlfriend was always downplaying their affections specifically for _her _reputation.

"Elphie… I really don't want you to feel like I'm ashamed you, or _us._"

"Well, I thought you felt that way when...your friends came across us the other day."

"That whole afternoon I couldn't stop thinking about _you._ My 'friends' are irrelevant. _You're _the only person that matters to me. I _love _you. Those fools can say what they want. Nobody will ever get between us and _nothing_ will ever change the way I feel about you." She picked up Elphaba's hand and kissed it. "You'll always be my Elphie, and I'll always be your sweet."

The green girl smiled and felt tears fill her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I love you more than words could ever describe, my sweet."

"Elphie" Galinda started, after their long embrace. "I do remember you saying we could have a _celebration _in honor of my passing of the test."

"Oh yeah, I did say that, didn't I" The green girl placed another kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"So can I _see_ some of my sexy girl?" the blonde asked in a rather seductive tone.

"Only if I can see some of mine." Elphaba smirked.

They took turns undressing each other. Elphaba unzipped the blonde's dress, which quickly fell to the floor. Galinda unbuttoned Elphaba's shirt and took it off, then pulled down her skirt. Typically, Elphie was lacking in the 'bra department', therefor Galinda unhooked her bra so they'd be equally unclothed.

The green girl blushed a little at her sudden exposure, but that all went away when she saw Galinda. _You are so exceedingly beautiful. I want you so badly..._

With a little more boldness than Galinda would have ever expected, the green girl pushed her on to the bed. Verdant lips found hers. The blonde released a deep moan when she felt the green girl kissing her neck. Her girlfriend soon made her way to her nipples. Her lips and tongue worked on one breast and hand massaged the other, then soon alternated her actions.

"Elphie...Elph...ohhh" Galinda moaned. The green girl brought her hand down to the blonde's pelvic area, gliding her finger back and forth. The blonde arched her hips as Elphaba's speed increased. She looked up to Galinda's eyes for permission before slowly sliding her panties down, revealing the one part of her girlfriend she had yet to see. _Undoubtedly beautiful _Elphaba admired, while the blonde impatiently waited for her next action. "Elphie please."

Elphaba hesitantly moved her fingers along the blonde's nether lips. Despite the green girl's uncertainty, the fact this was really happening was enough to nearly send Galinda over the edge. The green girl knew about anatomy and the logistics of sex, but when it came to pleasing Galinda it was time to just trust her instincts. She parted her petals and circled her sopping entrance. Galinda knew what Elphaba wanted to do, or at least what _she _wanted her to do, but saw her doubtful expression. The blonde was ready and anxiously wanted this.

"Elphie, don't deny me, i'm ready for you."

Elphaba was nervous. She had never done this before and didn't want to mess up or anything and she certainly didn't want to hurt Galinda in anyway.

"Are sure? You can change your mind, I don't want to hurt you."

"Elphie, I want this. I want _you. _Just do it already." the blonde begged. "I trust you." she added in a whisper.

The green girl gave a small nod as she ever so gently slid one long slim finger into Galinda's warm, wet center. The blonde squeezed her eyes shut and breathed in sharply. She squirmed a little at the new feeling, but soon got use to it and realized it was quite pleasurable. Elphie was _inside _of her. Never had she ever felt closer to anyone.

"Elphaaaa...ahhhohhhhoh."

Once the blonde was use it, Elphaba slowly slid in a second finger. Galinda began to slightly thrust her hips against the fingers in attempt to fill herself further. Holding her weight above Galinda with one arm, the green girl brought their lips back together. A small push of her inserted fingers caused the blonde to cry out and dig her nail into the green girls shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Elphaba asked, afraid she had done something wrong.

"I-I've never been better" the blonde breathed. "Please, _don't _stop."

The green girl smiled and continued her actions, slightly curling her fingers a little. She felt the blonde's walls tighten around her. She found Galinda's changing expressions endearing and watched her with adoration.

"Oh! Oh Elphie yes! Ahhh!" Galinda screamed as the sensations intensified. The girl she loved most in the world had just brought her to her first climax.

Before long the green removed her digits.

"Easy my pretty." she said, trying to calm her girlfriend.

"Elphie," The blonde started, once she was calm. "You're _amazing._"

"Well, I don't like to brang or anything…" Elphaba said, pretending to sound cocky but failing. Galinda giggled. They laid there for minutes as Elphaba cradled the blonde.

"I don't think we're done yet Elphie, it's _you're _turn to be pleasured." The blonde said after several moments. There was no way she was let her girlfriend do all that and not get any reparation. The green girl's eyes widened.

"Wait Galinda, this celebration is suppose to be for-" before the green girl could finish, she was flipped over and Galinda was on top of her.

"I know, I know. As much as I _love _being on the receiving end, I feel like we should be equal. Plus I enjoy watching your responses. You really turn me on." at those last words, she cupped Elphie's petite breasts in her hands and wasted no time pressing their lips together. The green girl let out a moan from the back of her throat.

Elphaba shivered a the feeling of Galinda's wet lips as it made their way down to circle her nipples before giving them a suckle. Her cheeks darkened when she felt thumbs hooking around the edges of her underwear. The blonde looked up, the same way she did to her, to get her approval before continuing.

She pulled Elphaba's panties all the way off and tossed them to the side. She spread her legs open a little further and her eyes lingered on her center for a while. They've kissed each other on the lips many times as well as a few other places , but she was considering what it would be like to _taste_ Elphaba, in a rather intimate fashion.

The green girl breathed in and closed her eyes, expecting the same treatment she had given. She was utterly surprised when she felt a soft pink tongue tickling her lips below.

"Galinda" She whimpered as the blonde's mouth continued to explore. She made imaginary circles and shapes with her tongue and wrapped it around her girlfriend's throbbing clit. She sucked in the green girls' sweet wetness as it began to drip down her chin.

Elphaba fidgeted around and her cheeks were the darkest green they've ever been. She began releasing desperate moans and her hips were starting to move in a gentle rhythm with the blonde's tongue. It wasn't long before Galinda slid her tongue inside of her.

"Galindaaaaahhhh"

The blonde slipped her tongue in and out, taking in every taste, every smell, and every feeling. Elphaba was soon overtaken by the sensation. Her body was rocking, legs were trembling and was whimpering quietly.

When Galinda brought her face up, the green girl nearly collapsed and laid motionless for moment, with her eyes closed

"Elphie? Are you alright?" The blonde asked worriedly.

"I have _never_ been better." she replied, opening her eyes. Galinda smiled and pulled her close and stroked her hair to help her calm down.

"You don't wanna stop do you?" she asked.

"Of course not." Elphie said with a wicked grin, now that she had new ideas in mind to satisfy her girlfriend.

Their 'celebration' lasted for quite a while. Loving each other to no end. They completely forget about the rest of the world because nothing else mattered to them besides each other and what they were sharing.


	13. Chapter 13: Don't Mess With My Elphie

_It's such a beautiful day. _Galinda observed, looking out the window of her dorm room. It was really starting to seem like spring. The sky was blue, the sun was out, and she could see a slight breeze blowing through the trees. It was Saturday afternoon and most of the student on campus were outside, but she and her roommate were inside and still in their pajamas. _We shouldn't waste a beautiful day like this. _

"Elphie!" Galinda screamed and bounced on to the opposite end of the bed Elphaba was sitting on. The green girl jumped and dropped the book she was reading.

"Don't startle me like that my sweet! Darn… I think I lost my page." She said picking up her book.

"Sorry" Galinda giggled. "I was just gonna say that we should do something today. It's lovely outside. How about...we go for a walk?"

"A walk sounds nice. Where to?"

_Hmm...Oooh! I know the perfect place! We could have a picnic and everything! _The blonde thought to herself as she smiled and clapped her hands.

"...Are you going to say it outloud?" The green girl looked at her with confusion.

"It's a surprise!" Galinda said as she kissed her girlfriend on the nose and sprang off the bed. "I have to go pick up a few things first! Get ready while I'm gone my love! And wear something pretty!" She said skipping to the door.

"Wait Galinda!" Elphaba called stopping her just as she was about to step out.

"What?"

"I understand you're not the most modest, but at least put on more than _that._"

The blonde looked down and realized she was still in her short, thin nightgown. "Oh thanks. I almost forgot." She said, making her way to her dresser. The green girl rolled her eyes and laughed.

Elphaba pretended to continue reading her book as she watched Galinda get dressed. She couldn't help but simper when she saw the profile of the blonde's breasts before she put on her bra. Her eyes glazed over the outline of her round hips as she slid on some fresh panties. Of course they were super lacy and matched her bra. Elphaba was never one for fancy undergarments. It's not like anyone would see them, except her girlfriend of course. She did sometimes try to wear her best pair if she knew any of their sexual advances would be taking place.

Galinda put on a peach sundress and stepped into some brown sandals. She picked up her purse and gave Elphaba a small smile before exiting. When she was gone, Elphaba got up to find something to wear. She put on a dark blue skirt, which stopped slightly past her knees and a black long sleeve shirt, buttoned all the way up.

About a half hour later Galinda was back with a slightly large bag of stuff. She eyed the green girl up and down examining her choice of clothing.

"Elphie, the skirt is nice, but that horrendible shirt has got to go. You look like you're going to a funeral of Oz sake!"

"What other shirt do you want me to wear?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda thought for a moment then made her way to Her dresser.

"Ooh I may have something you'll look nice in!" She said as she rummaged through her drawers.

"Uh, Galinda…" the green girl started.

"Yeah?" The blonde turned around.

"You do realise we aren't exactly the same…size, when it comes to shirts…" she said, hinting the fact that her chest is nearly flat compared to Galinda's.

The blonde stared at her girlfriend's breast area for a long while, causing her to blush.

"Hmmm" she turned back to her drawer and continued to fish through. She pulled out a light blue shirt with short sleeves.

"Here this will probably fit you differently than me around _there_.Try it on!" She handed the shirt to Elphie. The blue shirt fit her nicely and the v-neck exposed a fair amount of her chest.

"Perfect! It matches your skirt too! Now just one last thing…" the blonde made her way behind Elphaba and undid her braid. The long raven hair, slightly wavy from always being kept in a braid, went all the way the girls back.

"There." Galinda smiled as she draped some of the hair over the girl's shoulders. She took the green girl's hand and walked her to the mirror.

"Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're _beautiful_." she said, with her arms around her waist as they looked in the mirror together. Elphaba smiled. Although she'll never understand what Galinda sees when she looks at her, it felt good knowing that somebody genuinely thought she was beautiful. That somebody made it an objective to reassure her of it everyday.

The two girls walked out of the dorms, holding hands with their fingers laced together.

The blonde was carrying her large bag over her other shoulder. Elphaba was curious as to what was inside, but Galinda wanted everything to be surprise.

Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla were sitting on a nearby bench chatting and noticed the two girls walking together.

"Is that Galinda?" Milla asked.

"It is! Ew! What is she doing holding hands with the artichoke?!" Pfannee exclaimed. "Call her over here so we can talk some sense into her blonde brain!"

"Hey Galinda! Over here!" Shenshen called, signalling for her to come.

Elphaba glanced over at Galinda, who rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, what do they want?" She marched over to her 'friends', not bothering to remove her hand from Elphaba's.

"Galinda Upland have you lost your mind!? Why are you touching that _thing_?!" Pfannee shouted.

"Excuse me Miss Pfannee, but Elphaba has a name and I'd appreciate if you'd refer to her by it." Galinda said.

"I don't care, why are you holding its hand!?"

"I'm holding _HER_ hand because she's my girlfriend." Galinda said proudly. Elphaba's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"_GIRLFRIEND_?!" Pfannee said in disgust. Milla and Shenshen looked utterly shocked.

"Soo...you're _gay_?" Shenshen asked. Galinda shrugged.

"Call it what you want. We're in love."

"You must be kidding!" Milla said. But Galinda shook her head, she stood on tip toes and pecked Elphaba's lips.

"Galinda! What the fuck!?" Shenshen said.

"Are you okay? That green FREAK must have you under some kind of spell!" Pfannee gave Elphaba a disgusting look and pushed her back. "Get away from her you monster!"

"Now you listen to me BITCH!" Galinda shouted. "Elphie is NOT a 'freak' or a 'monster'! Yes, I love her and I don't give a FUCK what you idiots think! If you guys can't show her or our relationship the slightest bit of respect, than you don't deserve my friendship! GOODBYE!"

Elphaba stood there the whole time, shocked, and not saying a word. Galinda took her hand stormed away from the three girls she couldn't believe she ever considered to be her friends.

No one has ever stood up for Elphaba before, especially not like that. She certainly never imagined Galinda cursing anyone out in her defense. She couldn't erase the small smile from her face because she was so proud of her.

"That...that was very brave of you, my sweet"

"Elphie, you know they deserved every word I said and more."

The green girl nodded in agreement.

"I wanted to slap her after she pushed you, but...I'm not in the mood to get suspended."

"I understand, you did the right thing. Thank you."

"I just couldn't stand them disrespecting you that way, and I'm tired of keeping 'us' a secret. I don't care what anyone else thinks, I only care about you. I'll never let anyone mess with my Elphie like that again."

Elphaba kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "You're so good to me." she said as she squeezed her hand a little tighter.


	14. Chapter 14: Just the Two of Us

**I am terribly sorry about the long wait! I haven't ****forgotten about this story, I've ****just been a little overwhelmed with...life. But yeah, I hope you guys are still enjoying it :)**

* * *

About 20 minutes later they were still walking.

"Alright Galinda, where are we going? We've been walking for quite some time now." Elphaba asked.

"Well Elphie, if I tell you, it won't be surprise anymore now would it?" Galinda said. She was amused from keeping the green girl in suspense.

"Are we at least almost there?"

"Yes, but close your eyes, we're getting close."

"How will I see where I'm going?"

"Don't worry I got your hand." Galinda said. Elphaba closed her eyes and her girlfriend tugged her along as they walked for several more minutes.

"Okay we're here! Open your eyes!" Galinda said once they arrived.

Elphaba observed the location, her mouth nearly dropped at the sight before her. It was a large open valley. The greenest grass ever. Patches of flowers of nearly every color, scattered about, and completely untouched. Tall trees on the hills and a light breeze in the air that sent smaller leaves floating off into the atmosphere. It was a type of natural beauty she had never experienced before.

"Come on!" Galinda said pulling her by the arm. "Oh wait, take your shoes off first, its more fun!" She said, unhooking her sandals. Elphaba unfastened her boots and took them off.

"Socks too" The blonde said. The green girl took her socks off as well. The grass tickled their toes as they walked across the field. Stopping at a nice hill by a tree, Galinda sat her bag down.

"What do you think?" She asked Elphie.

"It's so pretty here, what is this place?"

"Well, Fiyero took me here once, back when we were..together. I just love it so much here, nature can be so beautiful! It's a nice little get away from school. And I figured it'd be even more fun you." She linked her to Elphaba's and kissed her on the cheek. The green girl gave her a kiss back.

Galinda gasped and picked up a nice pink flower and put it in Elphaba's hair.

"Pink goes good with green!"

They both chuckled at that. The blonde reached in her bag and pulled out a large blanket which Elphaba helped her spread out on the ground once it appeared she was having difficulties.

The green girl made herself comfortable on the blanket watched Galinda rummaged through her bag. She was quite relieved to see her pull out a picnic basket. They hadn't eaten breakfast this morning and it was already well after lunch time, so she was starving.

"A picnic? You really had this all planned out." Elphaba smiled. Galinda giggled.

"I have all of your favorites too! Well some of them, I think. You like tuna right?"

"Of course."

"And grapes? And pretzels?" She asked as she pulled the items out of the bag.

"Yes"

"See I know you so well!" She grinned. She poured some lemonade into two plastic cups and handed one to Elphaba.

They ate their lunch and joked and laughed. They talked about all sorts dreams they had and things they would do together after college. They make the greatest team. The way Elphaba saw it, their future together was unlimited.

"Oh Elphie, I almost forgot! So you know spring break is next week right? Well actually its next next week, but you know what I mean."

"Oh yeah it is. Isn't your birthday that Thursday or Friday during the break?"

"Yes! It's that Friday! I'll be going back home to Frottica to visit Momsie and Popsicle. I'm so excited!"

Elphaba was glad that Galinda would be getting to see her family on her birthday, but the thought of being away from her girlfriend for a whole week seemed way too long.

"That sounds great, I hope you have fun." She said with a smile.

"Don't you see where I'm going with this? You can come too!"

"Wait, really?" Elphaba's eyebrows raised. "Your parents are okay with that?"

"Of course! I asked them the other they day and they said they'd love to have you come!" Galinda exclaimed. Elphaba smiled

"Wait, do your parents know about...us?" she asked.

"I talk about you all the time in my letters home. They know _very_ well that we're best friends."

Elphaba had only written home to her father once this whole school year, and that was during her and Galinda's "unadulterated loathing" phase. Galinda writes home at least once or twice a week, of course her parents would know they were friends by now. But did they know just how much things have changed between them?

"Do they know that we're, well..." Elphaba thought for a moment to figure out how to phrase the question. "...romantically involved?"

"Well they don't know that much. But I plan on telling them everything."

"_Everything_?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe not _everything._" Galinda said taking the last sip of her drink. "I don't think they need to know that you like to bite my boobs."

Elphaba's face flushed dark green. "They don't need to know _that _ever!"

They both laughed.

"But do you think they'll be okay with it?" Elphaba asked becoming serious once again.

"With what? You sucking my nipples?" The blonde smirked.

"Galinda!" Elphaba gently nudged her shoulder. "I mean do you think they'll be okay with _us_? Or with...me?" She asked, suddenly hit with the fear of Galinda's parents not accepting her. Galinda saw the nervousness in her girlfriends face and took her hand in both of hers.

"Of course they will Elphie. They're my parents. They love me no matter what, and you're important to me so of course they're gonna love you too." Elphaba smiled and felt a little better.

When they were completely finished with lunch, they talked, laughed, walked around and just enjoyed each others company.

They came back to their spot and laid down on the blanket.

"So do you like it here?"

"I do my sweet, its lovely. To be honest I was originally expecting you to drag me to a mall or something."

"I was considering that, but we'll save that for another time. I like it just the two of us here, this is kinda like our first date."

"I like it just the two of us too." Elphaba said placing a small kiss on Galinda's cheek.

"You know, Its _only _the two of us here Elphie. Hint hint." She kissed the green girl's neck and started to pull her sleeve down, revealing her emerald shoulder.

"Galinda," Elphaba started. The blonde let go of the fabric.

"What?"

"We should save _that_ for the room"

"Elphie please, no one else is here" the blonde pouted. "We'll both stay clothed…for the most part."

Elphaba knew she couldn't resist Galinda. She smirked then pulled the girl towards her and kissed her forehead, then her nose, then on the lips. The blonde giggled, threw her leg around her and joined in.

They stayed there the entire afternoon.


	15. Chapter 15: Under the Weather

"AAAACHOOOO!"

Was how Galinda was greeted by her roommate when she returned home from her final class of the day. Elphaba was hunched over her desk, with a box of tissues. Her nose was running, and eyes were baggy and tired.

"Elphie you look terrible!"

"Gee thanks."

"Oh no I didn't mean-"

"It's alright Lin, I know I look terrible, but I feel worse" Elphaba said before blowing her nose again. Galinda sat her bag down and came towards her girlfriend, but not too close.

"You were fine this morning, when did this start?"

"When I stayed after to talk to Doctor Dillamond," She coughed mid sentence. "I got to my next class late and the only seat available was next to Raffael Dixon."

"Yuck! I heard of him, he's always so snotty and disgusting"

"He sneezed on me at least 5 times"

"Ew! Oh my poor Elphie!" Galinda closed her notebook and textbook. "You need to come lay down" She helped Elphaba up and guided her to the bed. Elphaba laid down and Galinda sat beside her.

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit."

The blonde cradled her cheek and felt her forehead. The green girl definitely had a fever.

"You're really warm, should we go to the nurse?" She asked, panicking a little. Elphaba nodded figuring it would be a good idea before things got worse. Galinda helped her into her boots and found her sweater since she was freezing.

Luckily the nurses office was empty and the Elephant woman who worked at the front desk was able to send them straight back to see Nurse Daphne.

Galinda sat in a small chair while Elphaba sat on the exam table to have her temperature taken.

"101.8" Nurse Daphne read aloud. Galinda gasped.

"Is that bad? Like _really _bad?"

"Its just a common cold I'd say."

"She caught this from that Raffael guy, you might wanna consider keeping him in some kind of incubation." Galinda said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Daphne said. "It is a rather high fever though. Is anything else hurting dear?" she asked taking the thermometer out of Elphie's mouth.

"My throat is sore, nasals are congested and I have a headache." Elphaba explained. Galinda took her hand to comfort her a little.

Nurse Daphne looked in the cabinet and gave Elphaba a small bottle of purple cough medicine to take every 4-6 hours. She gave them a list of instructions for a fast recovery such as what to eat, how long to rest, and even a note excusing Elphaba from class for the next day or two. She gave the list and note to Galinda, relying on her to take good care of her roommate, then sent the girls back to their dorm.

As soon as they got back Elphaba plopped down on her bed. The blonde struggled to unscrew the medicine cap before she finally got it open. She filled the measuring cap up to the amount Daphne said, then handed it to Elphaba.

"Here Elphie, drink."

The green girl took the cap and swallowed the medicine in one gulp. Galinda laughed a little at the disgusted face she made.

"It's that bad?"

"Thats suppose to be grape? I swear, medicine companies haven't the slightest idea of what fruit actually taste like."

The blonde laughed again before putting the bottle away. She decided to go get some dinner for them before it got too late.

"I'll see if they have some warm soup in the cafeteria for you. Be back."

"Thanks Lin" Elphaba called out before she left. Galinda wasn't sure exactly when Elphie started calling her 'Lin' but she liked it. Everytime she heard it her heart leapt a little because it was cute.

While her girlfriend was gone, Elphaba washed up and got into her pajamas. She got comfortable in her bed while she waited for Galinda to come back. While laying down, she came to the sad realization that they might not be able to sleep together tonight.

Galinda bought a vegetable soup for Elphie and a grilled chicken salad for herself. She came across Fiyero in the cafeteria sitting with Boq, Tibbett and Crope. They called her over to sit with them.

"Maybe another time boys, I have to get this soup back to Elphie. She's a little under the weather." They were a little disappointed, but understood.

Elphaba ate as much of her soup as she could, while Galinda sat on the opposite end of her bed eating her salad.

"You know, its gonna kill me inside to miss class tomorrow." Elphaba frowned a little.

"Seriously? You're sulking because you got a free invitation to skip school. If I were you, I'd be rejoicifying. I could stay here with you if you if want." Galinda suggested.

"I at least need you to take notes in Doctor Dillamond class for me. Please? Then its your choice if you want to skip your other classes."

_She's really relying on me to take notes? _"Okay" Galinda agreed.

About an hour later Elphaba said she was going to get some rest. Galinda had nothing better to do tonight so she decided she'd go to sleep as well.

"As hard as it sounds, we should probably sleep separately tonight Lin." Elphaba announced when Galinda was finished changing.

Galinda pouted. It had been a long time since she slept in her bed by herself. It'll be a big adjustment not having her girlfriend right next to her to cuddle with. She simply just thought they shouldn't kiss each other on the lips, she didn't take into mind that their sleeping arrangements would be affected. Elphie was just looking out for her though. _She's always looking out for me._

"I understand, you don't want me to get sick."

"I'll still be right here if you need me my sweet." Elphaba said sympathetically. Galinda leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I at least couldn't go to sleep without a goodnight kiss. Get some rest love." She turned out the light.

The next day went by pretty quickly. Galinda got up before Elphie and brought her some tea and sliced fruit for breakfast, when she woke up. She had to leave for her first class at 11. As for Elphaba, there wasn't much to really do when your sick. She had gotten four books on religion at the library this past weekend that she finally got a chance to read. Although she actually spent most of the day sleeping instead of reading. She woke up when Galinda came back with lunch, then went back to sleep.

Galinda was back until later that evening with dinner. The green girl looked over the notes the blonde took in history today, they were actually decent and understandable. They both relaxed the rest of the evening, and this time Galinda stole two goodnight kisses on the cheek before going to bed.

Elphaba took the next day off as well. She was feeling little better, but still not 100%. They followed pretty much the same routine as yesterday. Galinda came by to check on her between each class and during meals. Elphaba was a little more productive today and got some reading done and all of her make up assignments. She was definitely feeling better.

Galinda came home later with a small bag from 'Body and Bath Works'.

"Elphie I got you something to help you relax a little!" She exclaimed.

"What is it?"

The blonde reached in the bag and pulled out a bottle of lavender bubble bath. "You'll definitely feel 100% better after this!"

"Bubble bath? Lin, I haven't had a bubble bath since…" Elphaba paused at the realization that she has never had a bubble bath.

"Since…?"

"Um, I don't recall."

"Well we can fix that! I'll run the water for you. Pretty soon the bathtub was filled with warm soapy bubbles. It looked so good Galinda wished she could get in with her, but their small tub couldn't fit two people. Her bathtub at home was at least twice that size. She made a mental note that they could bathe together when they went to Frottica next week.

Elphaba came in and stripped out of the pajamas she had been wearing all day. She waited until Galinda walked out before taking her underwear off and getting in. The blonde was headed to the laundrynroom to get her clothes out of the dryer and said she'd be back.

Galinda got stopped in the hallway, talking to a girl named Eve from her architecture class. She got back to the dorm about 30 minutes later and it was empty. She figured Elphaba must have still been bathing. She put her bag of clothes down and kicked off her shoes then heard a gentle voice coming from the bathroom.

"...I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky…"

_Is she...is she singing?" _Galinda walked towards the bathroom and pressed her ear to the door. _Sweet Oz, she's singing! _Galinda had never heard Elphaba sing before. She had asked her to a few times before, but the green girl was too shy to sing in front of her, or anyone at that.

"...out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget the ones that I love…"

Her voice was beautiful. Much better than Galinda would have expected. It was so pure.

"..take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and break-" Elphaba opened the bathroom door, wrapped in her towel, and jumped when she saw Galinda there.

"Aw no, don't stop! You're amazing!"

"How-how long have you been listening?"

"I just got back about 5 minutes ago." she explained. "Why are you so modest Elphie? Your voice is beautiful! Sing some more! Please?" Galinda begged.

"Thank you" Elphaba blushed a little. "I don't know, maybe another time"

Galinda pouted. "How was your bath?"

"It was nice, rather rejuvenating. I should take bubble baths more often." Elphaba said as she went to her dresser and pulled out a nightgown.

"Told ya. They're so therapeutic."

The green girl let her towel drop and quickly slipped on her nightgown and underwear. Galinda let her eyes linger over her. Its been a while since she's seen her love completely naked, and thats a sight she'll never get tired of seeing. She eventually went over to her side of the room and got changed as well.

Once the blonde had her nightgown on, Elphaba snuck up behind her, wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me my sweet. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Galinda smiled and turned around to face her.

"You're better, so does this mean I can have a _real _kiss now?"

Elphaba pressed her lips to her girlfriends. It was relieving for them to kiss each other after two whole days of such little physical contact. Their lips pulled and pressed. They stayed connected for minutes.

That night they slept together in Galinda's bed. The blonde was glad they were sleeping together tonight because it started to thunder outside. She hated that she had such a childish fear of storms, but Elphie never once judged her about it. The green girl knew exactly how to comfort her and make her feel safe. Elphaba was also able to sleep better knowing Galinda felt safe and was right beside her.

***The song Elphaba is singing is "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson if you were wondering**


	16. Chapter 16: One Short Week In Frottica

Spring break had just started. Everyone finished up their final exams on Friday. Elphaba had helped Galinda study for hers and she did pretty decent on all of them.

It was now Saturday night. The girls would be leaving on a train to Frottica tomorrow afternoon.

The green girl was sitting on her bed reading while Galinda was packing. She had had almost two suitcases full and was still going. _How many clothes do you need to bring to your own house? _

"Honestly Lin, how much stuff are you bringing? We're only going for a week you know"

"You don't understand Elphie." The blonde said, struggling to zip up her bag. "I didn't bring _all_ my clothes with me when I came to Shiz"

"Really? I can't believe you have _more_." Elphaba said, although she wasn't surprised.

"I have to take out all of my fall and winter clothes so I can refresh my wardrobe with more of my spring and summer clothes that I have at home. Plus my birthday is coming up. I always go on a shopping spree for my birthday. There is definately not gonna be enough room in this tiny closet after that." she explained. "Besides, shouldn't you be packing too?"

"I packed already" The green signaled to her small duffle bag sitting by the door. "Unlike _some people_, I know how to travel light."

The blonde playfully rolled her eyes. "Stop talking about me and just read your book!"

"Fine" Elphaba said, picking up where she left off.

Two minutes later.

"Elphie?"

The green girl kept her focus on her book.

"Elphie?" Galinda said a little louder. The green girl smirked, but kept her eyes down on her book. The blonde knew she was being messed with when she saw the girls lip curve up.

"Elphaba!" Galinda nearly shouted. She dramatically sighed as she came around to Elphaba's bed and closed her book.

"Can I help you?" Elphaba said, finally looking up.

"You were ignoring me on purpose!" Galinda climbed on top her, straddling her lap. Elphaba lost her focus for a moment. The blonde was sitting on her lap in a short white night gown which exposed a fair amount of her cleavage. She glanced down, then back up and her eyes met sapphire. She licked her lips.

"Trust me, I can't ignore you my sweet."

Elphaba placed her hands on her girlfriends thighs, slowly moving them up under the gown and stroking her bare skin.

Galinda caught on and undid the top buttons of Elphaba's night shirt. The cool air made the green girls buds harden. The blonde massaged the green girl's small mounds. They were the perfect size for her to cup in her palms. She gently tugged and pulled on nipples, causing the green girl to whimper.

Galinda scooted back on Elphaba's lap and pulled her night gown above her hips. Her fingers traveled upward, realising that Elphaba's panties were already wet. _She gets so excited. _The blonde smiled to herself.

The green girl fidgeted when the blonde slipped a finger underneath her panties.

"Lin…" she moaned.

Elphaba was usually in control over herself, but Galinda was her weakness. Anytime the blonde would touch her like this, Elphaba was hers. All her hers. _I can't deny you my sweet. _The blonde continued her explorations below and brought their lips together. Elphaba got that familiar tingly feeling she enjoyed. It built up between her legs and surged through the rest of her body. That was the effect her girlfriend always had on her.

The train to Frottica arrived at the station the next day at 1:00pm. They lugged their bags into the luggage compartment above their seats and got comfortable. It was gonna be at least a 3 hour ride.

"I super excited Elphie!" Galinda bounced up and down in her seat. She hadn't seen her parents in a while and couldn't wait for Elphaba to meet her family and to show her around and to get to see where she grew up.

"I know you are. You're more bouncy than usual." Elphaba observed.

"I can't wait, I want us to be there now."

"Take a nap or something, that always make long rides go by faster."

The blonde snuggled up against Elphaba, closed her eyes, and was asleep within 10 minutes. Elphaba looked down at the peaceful little blonde resting on her and smiled. _You're so cute. _She gently stroked her back and rested her head on the blondes and before she knew it, she was asleep herself.

"Elphie! Elphie! Elphie!" The blonde shook her. The green girl awoke with a start, a little disoriented.

"We're here!"

They retrieved their bags and exited the train. Galinda's parents had arranged for a cab to pick them up at the station. It was a 20 minute ride to the Upland's mansion. It was a very large house. They had a long driveway lined with glass garden stakes, a cobblestone walkway leading to the front the door with marble pillars at the entrance.

Galinda's father, Master Upland, was waiting outside for their arrival. As soon as they got out the cab, Galinda ran towards him giving him the biggest hug ever.

"Hey princess!"

"Popsicle! I've missed you much!"

Her dad picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her on the cheek. Elphaba was amazed at how much Galinda's father...loved her. Hugs and kisses? Her own father would rarely even touch her.

"This is Elphie!" Galinda said, grabbing her girlfriend by the hand.

"What a pleasure it is to finally meet you, Elphie." Master Upland extended his hand for her shake.

"A pleasure to meet you too, sir." She shook his hand.

"Please, call me Darryl."

Elphaba nodded.

"Don't worry about your bags girls. Mommy and Vivienne are inside waiting for you."

Galinda squealed and gave her dad one last hug before she and Elphaba went inside.

"Who's Vivienne?" Elphaba asked on the way.

"Vivi's our maid. She's super awesome!"

As they entered the doors of the house, Elphaba's mouth nearly dropped. The inside looked bigger than outside. There was a marble tile floor, mosaic art on the walls, a spiral staircase leading to the second floor which had an indoor balcony with the most unique railing.

Galinda's mother was waiting in the living room.

"Hi momsie!" Galinda happily exclaimed once they entered.

"Darling! How are you?" Her mother embraced her. Vivienne came into the room when she heard the commotion.

"Hey kiddo!"

"Vivi!" Galinda nearly jumped into her arms, almost knocking her over.

"Whoa hey, you're not that small anymore!"

They laughed. Galinda noticed Elphaba standing awkwardly in the doorway and pulled her in

"This is Elphie" She said with a smile. Elphaba figured Galinda must have warned them all about her green skin because no one was freaked out or surprised.

"So you're the best friend we've heard oh so much about." Lady Upland said. Elphaba gave a small laugh.

"It's great to meet you darling. I'm Larena." She shook her hand.

"I'm Vivienne. If theres anything you need hon, don't be afraid the ask."

"Thank you" Elphaba said. Everyone was so kind, she was already starting to feel comfortable.

"Oh and Elphie dear, we figured you wouldn't mind staying in Galinda's room." She turned to Galinda. "Auntie and the cousins will be coming over tomorrow to stay the week and we were going to save the guest rooms for them."

"Aunie and them are coming? Thats such a surprise!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Well they heard you were going to be in town for the break and they had to come by."

Galinda was glad of this. One of her main concerns was that her parents were gonna have Elphaba stay in the guest room.

"Me and Elphie will be fine together." She smiled to her girlfriend in a mischievous way that only she would understand.

"Great. I think daddy is in with your bags. Vivienne will help you unpack, and we'll have Stewart prepare a snack for everyone so we can catch up a little." Larena explained. Stewart was the family cook/server/butler.

Once they were unpacked, they came downstairs to sit with Galinda's parents in the livingroom. Stewart prepared juice and cookies for everyone. There was a lot to talk about and catch up on.

"Galinda sweetheart, how are classes coming along? I was wondering if I needed to have Kathleen come there to assist you." Larena asked.

"No!" Galinda responded, faster and louder than she intended. Kathleen was Galinda previous tutor for her dyslexia. Kathleen was not the nicest person ever and assisted Galinda all throughout high school. She missed the tutor before her parents switched to Kathleen, she was much nicer and understanding.

"I mean- I'm doing fine." she explained. "Elphie has been helping me out."

"I have. I've been helping her study and she's doing great. Improving a lot." Elphaba jumped in.

"Excellent." Darryl said. Minutes later the conversation shifted to Galinda's birthday. She'd be turning 19 this friday. Her parents had the day planned out but wanted most of it to be kept a surprise. Also every year she goes on a shopping spree. Her parents would give her $300+ to spend at the mall with a friend. This year that friend was Elphaba. They decided that Thursday would be a good day to go.

After they talked for a while Darryl and Larena let the girls go off on their own until dinner. Galinda showed Elphaba all around the house. The upstairs, the downstairs, the game room, the ballroom, even the library room, which Elphaba of course fell in love with. They went outside to the backyard to see the huge fountain. Then they took a walk down the street and Galinda told Elphaba of all her favorite places they would have to visit before the week was out.

Later that evening, everyone was beginning to settle in for the night. Vivienne went to Galinda's room to check up on her and Elphaba one last time before she went to bed.

"You girls okay? Can I get you anything?" she asked. Elphaba nodded and said she was alright, but Galinda had something planned.

"Actually Vivi, if you could just run me a warm bubble bath I should be fine for the remainder of the night."

"Of course honey. Any soap preferences?"

"Hmm, I don't know, surprise me!"

"Can do" Vivienne went into the adjoining bathroom to run the water. Galinda tied her hair up in a bun, while Elphaba was sitting on Galinda's huge bed skimming through a book she found in the family's library.

"All ready!" the maid said coming out of the bathroom minutes later.

"Thank you Vivi"

Vivienne gave both girls goodnight hugs before she left.

"Well, come on!" Galinda said to Elphaba, once Vivi was gone.

"Wait what?" The green looked up from the book, puzzled.

"You don't think I had her run the bath just for me, did you?"

"So you mean we're like...getting in together?" she asked, needing clarification.

"That was the plan...you want to, right?" The blonde suddenly worried that Elphaba didn't like the idea.

"Of course" The green girl smiled. Galinda squealed and pulled her into the bathroom. Before the green girl knew it, she was being undressed. Galinda stripped her down and Elphaba did the same to her. The bathtub was filled with warm soapy bubbles and much bigger than the one in their dorm. Elphaba stepped in first, spreading her legs to accommodate Galinda, who sat between them, resting her back against the green girl's front.

They had a little random conversation. Galinda had asked Elphaba to sing, but she just got the same response as usual: "Maybe another time."

"So your mom says your family members are coming tomorrow" Elphaba brought up. "What are they like?"

"Well my Aunt Lauryn is Momsie's sister. I call her Auntie, you can too. She's really cool, and also happens to be a parenting specialist. Sooo if you need help raising your kids, she's your go-to-girl."

Elphaba laughed at the last part.

"Then my cousin Walker is a year older than us. He had this nickname for me when we were little, Bubbles, because I was kinda bubbly."

"_Was?_" Elphaba snorted. "Don't confuse your tenses Galinda. You still _are _very bubbly." The blonde playfully elbowed her.

"Ayla is middle one. I think she's in her junior year of high school, so about she's about 16 or 17. She's pretty girly like me, but at the same time she's kinda nerdy like you."

"You think I'm nerdy?" Elphaba said, pretending to sound offended. Galinda turned to face her.

"Yes. But you're a cute nerd." She poked her nose.

"The youngest one is Aleah." Galinda continued. "She just turned 11 last month actually. She's adorable, you'll like her."

A while later they decided to get out before their skin shrivelled up, and get prepared for bed.


	17. Chapter 17: Meet the Family

It was a little after noon when the doorbell rang the next day. Larena went to open it. Galinda came running and Elphaba followed.

A beautiful Gilikinese woman walked in. She looked unbelievably similar to Larena. Elphaba could definitely see the family resemblance.

A boy came in after her. Elphaba remembered his name was Walker. He was taller than his mother and unlike her he had brown hair. He oddly reminded her Fiyero, just with lighter skin.

There was a girl who followed him in. Elphaba assumed it was Ayla. She was a very beautiful girl with long brown wavy hair. She reminded Elphaba of her sister, Nessarose, who was back at home with father and Nanny. Ayla was about Galinda's height, if not a little taller. She had curves like Galinda as well. They weren't quite as defined as Galinda's, but certainly were there.

The smallest one was Aleah. She was very petite for 11 years old. Elphaba thought she looked about 9. Aside from their mom, she was the only blonde out of the bunch. She had crystal blue eyes and was almost an exact mini replica of Galinda. Elphaba imagined that's what her girlfriend probably looked like at that age.

They all said their hellos, hugged, and greeted each other while Elphaba stood awkwardly. Galinda took her hand.

"Everyone, this is my best friend Elphie."

"Whoa" Aleah said surprised. "Her skin is green!"  
Elphaba inwardly sighed. She was expecting somebody to point it out sooner or later.

"Mommy look! Her skin is green!"

"I see. It's very unique." Auntie said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Elphie. I'm Lauryn." She held out her hand. Elphaba shook it.

"You too." she was surprised by all the handshaking these past two days, new people usually prefer not to touch her. Ayla and Walker greeted her as well. They were surprised by her skin too, but weren't making it as obvious as Aleah.

"Its interesting..." Walker said.

"How did you get it that color?" Aleah asked.

"I was born this way." Elphaba said shyly, not liking all the attention her skin was getting. Galinda sensed her girlfriend was uncomfortable and changed the subject immediately.

"Uh, Vivi will show you all to the guest rooms. And Stewart is making everyone lunch, right Momsie?"

Larena nodded.

Once everyone cleared out, Galinda dropped Elphaba's hand and put her arm around her waist.

"Sorry about that."

The green girl shrugged it off.

"Its fine. I'm use to people being curious about me." She put her arm around Galinda's waist. Ayla stood a slight distance away, watching the two girls curiously. Her eyebrow raised when she saw Galinda kiss the green girl rather close to her mouth. She wasn't sure what to think about that and turned to follow her family to the guest rooms before they noticed she was watching.

After lunch, everyone was bonding and getting along great. The cousins were already use to Elphaba's green skin and less weirded out.

They were all hanging out in the game room. Walker and Galinda were playing a game of ping pong while Aleah was keeping score.

It turned Ayla and Elphaba had read several of the same books in the past and were sitting on the recliner couch discussing while the others were playing. After the game, Galinda came to sit next to Elphaba on the other side of her.

The green girl had her hair out that day on Galinda's request. Her long, silky, raven hair went all the way down her back and draped over her shoulders.

"You're hair is really pretty Elphie! Can I play in it?" Aleah asked. Elphaba looked at Galinda.

"She's _just _like you. This is freaky."

Galinda laughed.

"Sorry Leah, Elphie's very picky about who gets to touch her hair. Or touch her in general." _Meaning I'm the only who can. _The blonde smirked and looked down at Elphaba's body, then their eyes met and they held each others gaze for a long time. Coincidentally they were both having the same thoughts. Sort of.

Galinda imagined ripping Elphaba's clothesoff and pinching her small nipples until she whimpered. She imagined her hands traveling south to her pelvic area rubbing and manipulating the green girl's sex, then inserting her fingers causing her to scream her name.

Elphaba was thinking about stripping her girlfriend and squeezing her full, beautiful breasts and pressing her mouth to her stiff nipples. Then bringing her mouth past the blonde curls down below to get the full taste of her.

"Are you guys having a staring contest or something?" Aleah asked.

Galinda snapped out of it, but the green girl was too distracted to hear Aleah. The tingling building between her legs caused her cheeks to darken.

"How come you turn greener when you look at Galinda?"

_Stupid blushing. Stop it. _Elphaba thought. _I can't control it. Galinda makes this happen to me. The beautiful only get more beautiful...while the green just get greener. And must this little girl ask the most blunt questions? _

Aleah's statement brought Ayla and Walker's attention to Elphaba and Galinda as well. They were about to comment before Galinda jumped in changed the subject.

Later that night, the two were in Galinda's room preparing for bed.

"You know what I miss Elphie?" The blonde asked as she donned into her pajama capris

"What?"

"My tea. Vivi use to always bring me warm tea before bed." She put on matching tank top.

"Aw, I could go for some warm tea right now" The green girl responded while she slid on her long navy blue nightshirt.

"Same here, I'll go find her. Be right right back." The blonde leaped off her bed and headed down the stairs. She figured Vivi would be in the kitchen helping Stewart tidy up for the night, so she was headed there. Along the way she heard Momsie, Popsicle, and Auntie talking in the den. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but curiosity claimed her. The door was closed, but she pressed her ear to it.

"So as you know I teach my parenting seminar each Monday and Thursday." Lauryn explained to Larena and Darryl who were sitting on the couch.

"Oh yes, how is that going?" Larena asked.

"Well last Thursday we had a discussion on homosexuality. Such as what would you do if your teenage came out as homosexual?"

_Thats how Elphie and I are… _The blonde never really considered labeling her and Elphaba as that before. Its love. _Why does love need to have a label? _She thought.

"You would not believe the absurd responses I heard from several parents." Lauryn continued. "They were saying things such as 'homosexuality is a sin' or that they would disown their child if they were homosexual. It was absolutely ridiculous."

_How somebody possible say such things about their child? _The blonde was disgusted.

"How about you all? How would you feel if your child liked their same sex?" Lauryn asked.

Galinda listened closely. It was important to hear what her parents thought on the subject. If the idea is okay with them, then they'd be okay with her and Elphaba's relationship.

"Theres no need to even bring up a question of that sort, Lauryn." Darryl said. "We certainly would not expect such indiscriminate behavior from our Galinda. Not at all."

Galinda frowned.

"Is that so?" Lauryn asked.

"Of course. She's a proper young lady who will find a male suitor someday to give her all that she needs." Laurena added.

Galinda didn't want a male suitor. The only person she wanted was Elphaba. Elphaba was everything she ever needed and more.

"Our precious Galinda would never be able to support herself or give us the many grandchildren we wish for if she's infatuated with a woman. A successful man will come along someday to love her and give her that."

Galinda's heart sank. Before Elphaba, the blonde realized she had no idea what I love even was. It wasn't that long ago that she was with Fiyero, but now she couldn't imagine herself with a man at all. Nobody else would ever treat her as well as Elphaba. Elphaba knows just how gentle (or rough in some cases) to be with, how to comfort her, how to touch her, where to touch her and how to pleasure her, and just how to make her smile. It was the same vise versa. _But Momsie and Popsicle won't tolerate such behaviors. _She felt her throat closing up and her eyes fill with tears. The thought of her parents not accepting her for who she is tore her apart on the inside.

Galinda felt tears threatening to spill and ran towards the stairs, but got stopped by Walker.

"Hey Bubbles-"

"Not now Walker" She said, voice trembling and trying to keep her face covered with her hands.

"You alright?" He asked, turning serious when he realised she was upset.

"I'm fine…" She sniffled. "I-I just needed to find Vivi." She explained before running up to her room.

The room was empty. She wasn't sure where Elphaba had gone and didn't care at the moment. She shoved her face into a pillow and started to cry. Less than a minute later, Elphaba came out of the bathroom. She noticed Galinda laying face down on her bed, not sure what she was doing. When she heard small sniffles coming from the blonde she rushed to her side.

"My sweet? Why are you crying?" The green girl placed a hand on her shoulder.

When the blonde heard the sympathetic voice of her girlfriend, she looked up and tried to pull herself together. She explained everything she heard her parents say to Elphaba.

"...and I don't want to disappoint them, but don't want to be who they expect me to be. All I want is to be with you, but I don't think they'll accept it.

"Lin, you don't have to tell them. We can keep it between us, like we did before." Elphaba suggested.

"No, I don't want to do that." A few fresh tears fell down the blonde's cheeks. "I wanted them to know. I don't want you to think that I'm ashamed you again, Elphie! I'm really not. Not at all."

"My sweet, I know you're not ashamed of me. You _kissed_ me in front of Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla. That's enough to prove it." _You also cussed them out. That was amazing and I'll never forget it. _The green girl thought to herself.

"We don't have to tell them now, if you don't think they'll be fine with it. We can wait."

Galinda nodded. She was in distress and just didn't know what to do. She had a few more tears to let out and Elphaba embraced her. "Lin, look at me."

The blonde look up at her girlfriend with red puffy eyes.

"We'll figure this out. We'll work something out, somehow. Please don't cry my precious." She wiped the remaining tears away.

"Sorry" The blonde sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I'm such a crybaby." Its not like she could control her tears, sometimes they just happen. Elphaba had a vulnerable side sometimes too. Galinda had seen her girlfriend on the verge of tears few rare times, but had only seen her cry once, and that was just two small tears rolling down her cheek. Other than that, Elphaba was always so strong.

"You're not a crybaby." Elphaba sincerely.

"Yes I am, I cry over everything."  
"You're just...open with your emotions and thats alright. I'll always be here to wipe your tears away because theres nothing I wouldn't do to see your pretty smile again." she stroked the blonde's cheek. Galinda smiled.

"There it is." The green girl said, smiling herself. The blonde's grin grew.

"Elphie, some of the things you say to me are the sweetest things i've ever heard." She wrapped her arms around Elphaba and was about to kiss her before she heard Vivienne enter.

"Galinda, Walker said you needed me?" The maid notice the blonde's eyes were puffy. She could tell she had been crying. Her face filled with concern as she came further into the room.

"Is everything okay?"

_I can't tell Vivi. What if she tells my parents? Or feels the same way as them?_

"It was nothing...I'm fine now" She said with a reassuring smile.

"Did you need anything?"

"Could you bring Elphie and I some tea before we sleep?"

"Of course honey." Vivienne kissed the top of her head before leaving. The two agreed that they would continue to keep their relationship on the downlow for now.


	18. Chapter 18: Suspicions

The next day while Darryl was busy, Larena and Auntie took everyone to Frottican park. Stewart packed a big picnic for them. They ate at the fancy picnic tables by the shady trees.

After they ate, Galinda pulled Elphaba aside. They walked along a small nature trail, leading towards to woods.

"Where are we going?" The green girl asked.

"I use to always come this way when I was younger" Galinda explained. "It pretty back here." She lead her towards a small bridge. It was above a crystal blue lake and had flowers and vines weaved through the railing.

"You know Elphie, I didn't get my after-lunch-kiss."

"After-lunch-kiss? Seriously?" Elphaba smirked.

There was nobody around so she leaned down and pressed her lips to the blondes. The kiss deepened and deepened. Elphaba's back pressed against the railing of the bridge while Galinda pressed against her front. The green girl brought her hands downward to gently cup Galinda's backside. They eventually pulled back to breathe, but it wasn't long before they were connected again. Elphaba felt Galinda's hard nipples poking through her blouse against her her own breasts. She couldn't resist bringing her hands up to feel them. She circled the blonde's nipples with her thumbs and Galinda let out a deep moan. Elphaba massaged the blonde's breasts through the fabric.

It was when Galinda heard a small bird chirping that she remembered where they were.

"Elphie…" She breathed out. "We can't do this here…" The blonde wasn't usually the one to put a stop to things like this, but Elphaba understood.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'll make it up to you tonight. I promise." She said with a wink. The green girl smiled.

They were glad they stopped when they did because moments later they noticed Galinda's cousins coming their way.

"There they are!" Aleah exclaimed, running towards the bridge. "You two are always disappearing!"

"Hey guys" Ayla said, approaching them, and Walker trailing slightly behind her.

"Hey. I was just showing Elphie the pretty scenery." Galinda explained. That wasn't a lie, she did bring her over here to show her.

"Oooh guys we should play tag!" Aleah suggest.

"Really Leah, tag? What is this 1st grade?" Ayla rolled her eyes. Aleah stuck her tongue out at her.

"Walker's it!" The small blonde said before running off.

"Wait what?" Walker said, caught off guard. He tapped Galinda on the shoulder.

"You're it Bubbles!"

"Whoa hey!" She tried to tag him back but he kept dodging her.  
"Fine. You're it Elphie!" She poked her girlfriend on her side. The green girl smirked.

"Oh I'm gonna get you Lin!"

The blonde took off running and the green girl chased her. The others were ran too.

Later that afternoon, Galinda was doing something with Ayla so Elphaba decided to sneak off to the library for a few minutes. She was expecting to be alone but to her surprise Galinda's father was in there.

"Hello Elphie, fancy seeing you here." He looked up from his book once he noticed she was there.

"Well I love to read. I wish I had a library in my house." The Upland's library was about the size of a living room. There four full bookshelves and a small comfortable couch.

Darryl chucked. Elphaba was scanning through the shelves for a book that captured her attention when she noticed a guitar leaning up against the wall.

"Is this yours?" She asked.

"Ah yes. I used play in high school. I've kept it all these years." He explained.

"Thats neat."

"Darryl!" they heard Larena called from down the hall.

"Oh yeah, its 4:00, she needed my help with something." He closed his book and set it back on the shelf.

"You're welcome to try it out if you wish Elphie." He said, referring to the guitar. Elphaba nodded as Darryl headed out. The green girl picked it up and went to sit on the couch. She technically never played a guitar before, but did have a Munchkinland instrument at home that was similar to it. She had only had a few real lessons, but dabbled with it whenever she got the chance.

The green girl plucked a few notes on the guitar, trying to see what she still remembered. Moments later she heard the door open. She thought it was Master Upland, but it was Walker.

"Oh hey Elphie." He said, not expecting to see here there.

"Hello" she set the guitar down to the side.

"So is 'Elphie' your real name or…?"

"It's Elphaba. Thats just a nickname Galinda gave me."

"Oh, that's cute."

The green girl rolled her eyes.

"I'd prefer only her to address me by that, but everyone here does."

"Would you rather I call you Elphaba?"

"It doesn't matter at this point." She shrugged.

Walker sat down on the couch beside her.

"Speaking of Galinda, you two seem really close."

Elphaba hesitated

"Well...we're best friends, what do you expect?"

"Nothing more?"

The green girl felt her face heat up and refused to make eye contact with Walker. She wasn't going to share any details of their relationship without Galinda's approval.

"She's my best friend." She stated again, sternly. Walker wasn't convinced. He saw how uncomfortable she looked and knew she was hiding something, but decided to change the subject.

"You play?" He pointed to the guitar resting at the side of the couch.

"Not really. I was trying to relearn. It's been a while."

Walker picked up the the guitar and plucked a few notes to warm up.

"Here listen to this. It's a song I wrote for school once."

Elphaba gave him her full attention. He played really well and had a lovely voice. Elphaba was surprised.

"You wrote that yourself?" She asked once he was through.

"Yep"

"You're pretty good.

"Thanks. I major in music." He explained. "How about you? Can you sing?"

"A little. But don't ask me to because I won't" She warned.

"Why not?"

"I'm just not comfortable doing that."

"I sung for you." He nudged her.

Elphaba was actually a little intimidated to sing in front of Walker. She felt like she was no where near as musically talented as him and thought he might laugh at her or something.

"Come on, I won't judge you. I'm sure you're great." he said as if reading her mind.

The green girl hesitated before she annoyedly sighed and turned around so her back was towards him. She sung a few lines from the same song Galinda had once caught her singing. When she was done she stayed facing away until Walker said something.

"Wow. Better than I expected. You're really good."

"Thanks." She said softly. She felt guilty actually. Galinda is always begging her to sing, but she never does. Yet, here she is singing to Walker whom she barely knows.

"So you're tryna relearn how to play guitar huh?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Maybe I could help. Lets see what you got first."

Elphaba picked up the guitar and played a few notes from a song she liked that reminded her of Galinda.

"Not bad." Walker said. "But it might work better if you hold it more like this." He repositioned it for her. He gave her a few more pointers and she gave it another go.

"Excellent. Gee, you catch on fast." He smiled. The green girl chuckled.

"I always do."

They practiced for nearly an hour until Galinda came into the room. The green girl put the guitar down before the blonde saw it.

"There you are Elphie! Oh I should've known you'd be in here."

Elphaba stood to give the blonde a hug.

"Sorry my sweet, I guess I lost track of time."

"You're not gonna waste all your time in the library this week. You can do that at school."

The green girl playfully rolled her eyes.

"I won't"

"Promise?" The blonde place both hands on her girlfriends shoulders.

"I promise" Forgetting Walker was there, Elphaba put her hands around the blonde's waist and stroked her hips.

Walker observed the two girls with curiosity. The way they interact. The way they look at each other. The placement of Elphaba's hands. When the green girl felt eyes on them she quickly removed her hands as if she were touching a hot stove. The blonde glanced over at Walker and blushed.

"Oh you guys, Popsicle is taking us to the cinema" She brought up. "Come on!"

Elphaba had never been to a movie theater before. They didn't have them in Munchkinland. Galinda loved being apart of Elphaba's new experiences.

In the theater, Elphaba and Galinda sat right beside her. Ayla noticed the way they were holding hands along with the way Galinda nestled her head between the green girl's neck and shoulder. She studied the two of them for a moment then smiled to herself.


	19. Chapter 19: Compromising

Later that night Galinda was changing to a two-piece short pajama set. Elphaba sat upon her bed, in the same nightshirt she had worn the past two nights.

"You know Elphie, you don't have to wear your same old nightgown everyday. I have _plenty_ of pajamas you can borrow."

"Pink and silky aren't my thing."  
"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Fine. Its easier for us to do it when your in a nightgown anyway." She smirked and pushed the door closed with her foot, not paying attention to the fact that it didn't close all the way.

She climbed on the bed and pulled Elphaba's nightshirt up above her hips, stopping right below her breasts.

"Lin, are you sure we should do this now? Its getting late and-"

"That just means there'll be no interruptions. Now kiss me!"

Elphaba was stunned by her girlfriend's assertiveness, but she couldn't deny her. She fiercely kissed her girlfriend, who was now on top of her. Their hips grinded and their mouths entwined.

"You two get ready for bed soon." Auntie said to Ayla and Aleah before kissing them goodnight and heading to her room. Once the sisters were changed into their pajamas, Aleah wasn't ready to sleep yet.

"Can't we say goodnight to Galinda and Elphie first?"

Ayla agreed and the headed down Galinda's hallway. The door was partially open and they stopped in their tracks, shocked to find Elphaba and Galinda in a very compromising position.

"What the…?" Aleah said louder than she intended.

Noticing her cousins at the door, Galinda gasped and jumped off of Elphaba. The green girl blushed furiously as she quickly pulled her nightshirt down and sat up. There was an extremely awkward, shocked silence for what seemed like minutes until Ayla finally spoke.

"Um...we were just...coming to to say goodnight…"

"What were you guys doing?" Aleah asked.

Galinda and Elphaba exchanged looks. They were both extremely embarrassed and at loss for words.

"I think we should go." Ayla whispered to her little sister.

"Wait" Galinda said softly as they were about to leave. This is something they had to talk about now. The rest of the week was going to be really uncomfortable if they didn't explain themselves.

"I guess theres no use keeping it a secret anymore. At least from you guys…" She scooted closer to Elphaba. The green girl took her hand, silently encouraging her to stay strong. Ayla had a feeling where this was going. Her and sister stepped all the way into room and she gently closed the door behind them.

"You guys are like...a couple?" She asked uncertainly.

Elphaba and Galinda nodded slowly. Ayla's lip curled up into a smile.

"Cool."  
Galinda was surprised by such a calm response, especially after overhearing all that horrible talk from her parents the other night.

They came around to sit on Galinda's bed, which was large enough to comfortably accommodate all four of them. Aleah was still confused.

"But...you're both girls."  
"We are." Galinda said, pulling the little one on her lap. "When you love someone enough, gender doesn't matter at all." She explained.

"I was always told that girls are suppose to love boys."

"Some girls love boys and some girls love girls. I love Elphie. She definitely loves me better than any boy ever would." She said, smiling in Elphaba's direction. The green girl grinned in return. Aleah watched the two girls and smiled herself.

"You guys are cute together."

"I had a feeling you were rather close to _only _be best friends." Ayla said. They laughed.

Ayla took a deep breath.

"I never told anyone this but… I'm bisexual." She confessed.

"What's that?" Aleah asked.

"It means I like boys and girls."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Galinda asked.

"I use too, but...it wasn't working out. It wouldn't have worked out. I broke up with him because well…there's a girl at school that I'm interested in."

That reminded Galinda exactly of her situation with Fiyero.

"I should just give up though. I'll never have a chance with her. I doubt she'd ever like me that way." Ayla looked down at her lap. It was that statement that Elphaba could extremely relate to. She awkwardly placed her hand on Ayla's shoulder.

"Don't give up." she said. She wasn't use to comforting anyone like that other than Galinda and hoped it didn't seem weird.

"Don't give up on the girl you like." Elphaba softly rubbed her shoulder and Ayla looked her in the eye.

"I would have never in a million years, ever thought that a beautiful, popular girl like Galinda would possibly fall for somebody like me. But look at us now. I never even thought I was capable of having such feeling for another person, and the fact that she actually has the same feelings back amazes me. If I have a chance then you you certainly do. Trust me."

Ayla smiled. "Thanks."

Elphaba glanced at Galinda who was smiling ear to ear.

"Well you said you're couple. Kiss already!" Aleah said as she scooted off Galinda's lap and pushed her towards Elphaba. They stared at each other for a moment.

"You heard her." Elphaba said. Galinda giggled. They leaned in to kiss each other at the same time. It was a soft, sweet kiss. They wanted to keep it appropriate since they had an audience.

"Oooh" Ayla and Aleah said in unison. Elphaba and Galinda pulled back after a few seconds with flushed cheeks.

"Makes me want a girlfriend." Ayla said.

"Don't worry Ayla, you're beautiful. You could get any girl you want." Galinda reassured her.

"But what were you guys doing when we walked in?" Aleah brought up. "It seemed like a lot more than kissing, and Elphie I saw your-"

"We didn't see _anything_" Ayla cut in. The green girl's cheeks darkened as she remembered how exposed she was during that awkward situation. She and Galinda both hoped that wouldn't be brought up again.

The four of them stayed up talking for a while until Ayla and Aleah went back to their room for the night.

The next morning after breakfast, Galinda took a quick shower. When she came out of the bathroom and got dressed, she noticed her girlfriend looking in the vanity mirror, braiding her hair.

"Elphie leave it out!"

"I've worn it out for two days Lin."

"But it looks pretty" The blonde whined.

"It don't like for my hair to be everywhere. It gets in the way."

"If thats the case, I have an idea!"

"Oh gosh" Elphaba sighed as the blonde pulled her into the bathroom where all of her hair supplies were. She sat Elphaba down on the closed toilet seat, unbraided her hair and brushed it out.

"Galinda, you really don't have to-"

"Just trust me Elphie. I know what I'm doing."

"You just like to play in my hair, don't you?" The green girl smirked. Galinda giggled.

"I'm not gonna deny that." The blonde rummaged through a bag of hair clips.

"Here it is!" She pulled out an indigo, butterfly hair clip that matched the button down shirt the green girl was wearing. She clipped the front of her hair back so it was out of her face and left the rest out.

"Perfect!" She smiled holding up a small mirror for Elphaba to see. The green girl admired the hairstyle for a moment. Although she would never be so quick to admit it, she really liked it.

"What would I do without you?" She said, pretending to sound sarcastic.

"If you like that, we can do some make-up if you want." The blonde grinned. Elphaba's eyes widened.

"Oh no. That really won't be necessary." She stood up quickly.

"Fine." Galinda stuck her lip out and pouted. Elphaba pushed it back in.

"I should get you some dolls for your birthday so can stop pretending that I'm one." She said as she exited the bathroom.

"But its fun dressing you up."

"For one of us."

"You know you like it." Galinda nudged her.

"_You _like it." Elphaba smirked.

"Admit it Elphie!" She tickled her on the side. The green girl flinched.

"I'm not admitting anything!" she argued. The blonde continued tickling her and she let out a very uncharacteristic squeal.

"Stop it…Ga...Galinda!"

There was no way the blonde could take her seriously considering the way she was laughing. The green girl tried to escape the attack but she was trapped against the wall. The blonde eventually brought her hands up under Elphaba's shirt and slid her fingers along her smooth stomach. The green girl breathed in sharply as the blonde brought her hands upward to feel the small swell where her breasts began. Galinda was about to inform Elphaba of her intentions to get her a bra tomorrow when they go to the mall, but she heard a knock on the bedroom door. The green girl tried to recompose herself while the blonde went to open it.

Ayla came in the room with an urgent look on her face.

"So you guys, about last night…" she started. "About you two being 'a thing'...that wasn't technically a _secret_ was it?"

She had both of their full attentions now.

"What do you mean?" Galinda looked at her cautiously.

"Uh, Aleah might have told our mom…"

"What?! Auntie knows?" Galinda panicked. "Now she gonna tell my parents and-" She pressed her face into Elphaba's shoulder. The green girl wrapped her arms around her.

"Are you forgetting my mom is a parenting specialist?" Ayla asked. " She'll understand. Maybe she can-"

"Does your mom even know that _you're_ bi?" Galinda cut her off.

"Well no, but-"

Just then Aleah walked into the room.

"Hi Elphie, hi Gali-"

"Aleah what is wrong you!?"

"What?" The small blonde asked, confused.

"You told your mother about Galinda and I" Elphaba said grimly, but still more calmer than Galinda would have.

"I"m sorry it just slipped out." She looked down at her feet. "Besides, you guys didn't make it clear that we _weren't _suppose to tell anyone."

"You still shouldn't have told without our consentation!" Galinda exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I-"

"It's just your Aunt that knows. Nobody else, right?" Elphaba asked.

"Well I accidentally told Walker too…"

The three of them shot her a looked.

"Who _else_ did you tell!?" Galinda panicked. "Does Vivi know? Does Stewart know? Do Momsie and Popsicle already know? Did you call Grandmomsie up and tell her too?"

"No, no! It was just them. I swear." Aleah promised.

"As I was saying," Ayla started again. "The best thing to do would be to talk to my mom about it." she suggested. Galinda hesitantly agreed. Auntie was a pretty understanding person, and she had heard and seen it all before. Maybe she can to talk to her parents a little and possibly change their opinion.

"We should talk to Walker first to make sure he keeps his mouth shut." Elphaba said.

"Good idea." Galinda nodded. "And Aleah, darling" Galinda looked down at her. "I love you and all, but If you tell anybody else I'm gonna have to strangle-"

Elphaba stopped her.

"Just refrain from mentioning anything we talked about last night. Or anything you witnessed."


	20. Chapter 20: Coming Out

They searched the house for Walker. Elphaba suggested that they check the library and she was right. There he was practicing with Darryl's guitar.

"Hey" he looked up as they walked in.

"Hey" they both said slowly.

"Whats up?"

"So did Aleah tell you…?" Galinda left the question hanging.

"Tell me what?"

"That me and Elphie are…?"

"Oh that you Elphaba are lovers?" He said with a small smirk. Galinda nodded, flushing slightly.

"Yeah, she told me." He nodded, setting the guitar to the side. "But I mean, It's not like I didn't already know." He shrugged.

"How did you already know?" Elphaba asked curiously.

"Well It's kind of obvious actually. You two aren't as subtle as you think. They way you look at each other and touch each other, its a little more than what average friends would do." He glanced at Elphaba. "And you basically gave it away yesterday. You got so nervous and uncomfortable when I asked about it."

_Is it really that obvious?_ Galinda thought to herself. She wondered if her parents already knew about it as well or at least if they were suspicious about her and Elphaba's closeness.

"Why are you being so secret about it anyway? It's really not a big deal. I have gay friends." He asked.

"Galinda's just not ready to talk to her parents about it yet." Elphaba explained.

"Why?"

"I'm just- I just don't know how they're gonna respond to it." The blonde looked down at her feet. "Promise you won't mention it to them?"

"Sure, I won't" Walker shrugged again.

Ayla went along with them when they were going to talk to Auntie. They went to her guest room, stopping at the ajar door and knocked lightly. Auntie looked up as if she knew they were coming.

"Come in girls. Galinda and Elphie especially, I wanted to talk to you."

_Oh shit, here it comes._ Galinda thought as they made their way into the room.

"Don't look so worried." Auntie smiled, trying to get them to feel more comfortable. "Have a seat."

Galinda and Elphaba sat on the chair across from Auntie and Ayla sat on the edge of her bed.

"So is what Aleah tells me true? That the two of you are a couple of some sort?"

Galinda glanced at Elphaba before responding.

"Its true, we are."

Lauryn observed them for a moment.

"Galinda, you love her?" she asked.

"Yes, I do."

"And you love her Elphie?"

"I love her so much" the green girl said, taking the blonde's hand in hers. Ayla smiled at them for their bravery and Lauryn smiled because they were just really cute.

"Thats sweet. I'm glad you two are happy together. But your parents don't know, do they?" she asked. They both shook their heads.

"I figured, from the way they were talking the other night…"

"Yeahh...I might have overheard some of that, which is why I'm afraid for them to know." Galinda explained.

"You need to talk to them dear. If the two of you expect a future together then, which I'm certain you do, then this isn't something you can keep a secrets forever." Auntie said.

"But I don't want to disappoint them." Galinda pouted.

"Sweetheart, when your parents responded to me the way they did, they never considered the other way around. They never considered that you're growing up and you're a human being who is capable of making her own decisions. You know what you want and what you don't want. Keeping something like this from them will only cause them to understand you less. Once you're out and open about it, you're relationship with them will better. Talking to them will help and they're your parents honey, they will still love you." Lauryn explained. Galinda and Elphaba both took in what she said.

"If one of my children confessed something like that to me," Auntie continued. "there would be no problem about it. It's their life and their decision, I'm just here to support them."

"Mom, I'm bisexual." Ayla stated bluntly. Lauryn was caught off guard by that sudden statement. She eyed her daughter for a moment then shrugged.

"Thats perfectly fine honey."

Ayla didn't expect for it to be that simple but it was. Galina didn't think it'd be that simple with her parents, but she did want them to know and was far too tired of keeping it a secret.

"I was thinking about telling them tonight." She brought up. Although, she hadn't been thinking about it until now and wasn't even sure if she was ready. Elphaba was surprised to hear that.

"Oh really?" Auntie was a little surprised as well. "Thats great, communication is what's important."

"But...do you think you can talk to them a little first for me?" the blonde asked.

"I certainly can." Auntie responded.

"But like, don't actually mention it, just kinda…"

"I'll try to loosen them up a little until you're ready to talk this evening."

"Thanks Auntie,"

"Thanks"

"Thanks mom."

The three of them hugged her before they left.

"No problem girls."

Galinda, Elphaba and Ayla took a walk to the frozen yogurt place, FroZenYo, less than block away. They ate their yogurt at the seatings available outside.

"Alright I did it guys, so I know you can too." Ayla said, referring to her coming out to her mom earlier.

"That seemed way too easy, I wish it would be that way with my parents, but I'm not sure…" Galinda took another small spoon of her frozen yogurt.

"Don't stress out about it my sweet."

"What about you Elphie?" Ayla asked. "How do you think your parents would feel about your relationship?"

"As religious as my father is I'm certain that the idea of me being involved with another woman might not settle with him, but I don't care what that bastard thinks. I'm already a disappointment to him."

Galinda has heard on many occasions of how terrible Elphaba's father is to her, and it absolutely disgusted her. She didn't blame her for not caring about him.

"What about your mom?" Ayla asked. The green girl hesitated, then looked down. Galinda looked at Ayla and shook her head, signaling that this was not a good topic.

"My mom died." Elphaba said looking up again.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Ayla said, not knowing what else to say. The green girl shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal about it. She stayed silent for a while, but a smile returned to her face when she noticed her girlfriend somehow managed to get yogurt on her nose. She chuckled.

"What?" the blonde asked confused.

"You got a little something on your…" Ayla pointed to her nose, giggling as well.

"Here my sweet, let me help." Elphaba took a spoon full of her frozen yogurt and poked the blonde's cheek. Galinda gasped.

"Elphie! Thats cold!" She dipped her spoon and got Elphaba back.

"Hey!" The green girl exclaimed.

"You deserved it!" The blonde giggled. The green girl got a napkin to wipe her face.

"Sorry" she said as she wiped Galinda's face off as well.

"You're not sorry"

"Yes I am"

"Well, kiss me to seal it." Galinda waited. The green girl chuckled again before planting a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. Ayla watched the two of them. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

That evening Stewart prepared dinner and everyone ate together at the table in the dining room. It was awkward. Over half of the table knew that Galinda was in a relationship with her best friend, but her parents were completely oblivious to this. She and Elphaba both had a strong feeling that somebody was gonna accidentally bring it up. They were ever so thankful for Auntie because anytime the conversation shifted toward them she found a way to shift it back.

Lauryn talked about a topic she discussed in one of her parenting seminars. It was about understand and accepting your children and communicating with them. She was trying to subconsciously get through to Larena and Darryl to make it easier for Galinda to talk to them later.

Elphaba, Galinda and Auntie lingered at the table after everyone left and Stewart cleaned up the dishes.

"Are you ready?" Auntie asked.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you could say to them first?" Galinda asked

"Galinda, theres only so much I can do without directly addressing the situation to them. You're almost 19, you're a big girl now, you need to be the one to develope this level of communication with your mom and dad. The best way to receive their trust, respect and love is to talk with them." Auntie explained. Galinda sighed because she was right. Of course its not what they expect but she can't just assume that they won't except it with talking about it. But she was still a little nervous.

"I'll tell your parents to meet you in the den in say...10 minutes?"

Galinda nodded and Aunties kissed her forehead before leaving.

"This is stressful." The blonde sighed again. Elphaba frowned. She was nervous as well. _What if they aren't accepting of us? What if they don't allow us to be together anymore? She shook her head. No more what ifs! Maybe they'll understand. I mean, everyone else seems to be completely fine with it, theres no reason they shouldn't._ She glanced over at Galinda and raised her chin so their eyes met.

"Galinda my sweet, It's gonna be okay. I certain that nobody with a beating heart could not love you for who you are no matter the circumstances."

Despite everything, the blonde smiled. Elphaba always knows just what to say.

"You'll come with me right?"

"Of course." Elphaba reassured her. The green girl had this silent way of encouraging and supporting Galinda. That always made her feel comfortable. They linked arms down the hallway but separated once they approached the den. Larena and Darryl were already seated in there.

"Hey sweetie, Auntie said you two wanted to talk?" Larena asked. Galinda and Elphaba nodded as they sat side by side on the long ottoman that extended from the couch. Galinda took a deep breathe.

"You guys love me no matter what, right?"

"Oh of course we do honey, you know that." Darryl said.

"And...Elphie's important me, so you love her too, right?"

"Oh yes, she's such as respectful young lady and you two get along so well. It's been a pleasure having her stay with us." Larena smiled in Elphaba's direction. Galinda pondered for another moment, she hadn't actually planned out what she was gonna say. Her parents seemed to sense that she was slightly nervous.

"Darling, what is this about? Theres nothing you could do or say that would cause us to love either of you any less than we do now."

Galinda took another breath. If you say so.

"Well I know Auntie has mentioned that she discussed...homosexuality in one of her seminars and...I guess its relevant to tell you guys that-well, I know its not what you expect of me but- well there is somebody who I'm in love with...and…" She glanced at Elphaba, who had been looking at her the whole time. The blonde swallowed and took her hand.

"That somebody is...Elphaba." She said with a small smile to her girlfriend. It felt really good to get that out, but now she was anxious for their reaction,

Larena and Darryl sat silently, taking a moment to consider what their daughter just confessed. They looked at each other, communicating with their eyes in a way that the girls couldn't decipher as being good or bad. Elphaba eventually decided to speak up.

"I love your daughter very much." Everyone gave her their attention as she broke the silence. "Galinda is special to me and I would do anything in my power to protect her and always love her." She said and looked her girlfriend in eye.

"You..love her very much you say?" Darryl finally asked.

"Yes." Elphaba nodded confidently, although she was worried on the inside.

"And Galinda, you...love her?" Larena asked.

"Yes Momsie, I do." The blonde said. Larena and Darryl looked at each other again for a moment. It frustrated Galinda that they weren't talking out loud.

"Are you disappointed?" Galinda asked worriedly. They shook their heads almost instantly.

"We aren't disappointed." Larena said. "Though I do admit we are a little shocked, but not disappointed."

"Really?" Galinda asked.

"The two of you do seem quite genuine to each other." Darryl observed them. "Who are we to get between that? Although it is rather...unconventional, but as long you're happy its fine. Thats what matters to us."

Galinda was surprised, she didn't expect them to be so understanding.

"We love you honey and your happiness is our primary concern. Over these past few days we've seen how happy Elphie makes you." Larena added, with a small smile and patted Galinda on the shoulder.

"She makes me very happy." The blonde smiled to Elphaba, who smiled back.

"Thank you" She said to Galinda's parents. It seemed like a very out of place response, but she was grateful and relieved that this conversation didn't go in the other direction. The blonde felt happy tears fill her eyes and wrapped her arms around Elphaba. Darryl and Larena watched them and smiled. They nodded to each other and both enclosed the girls in a big family hug.


End file.
